Total Drama Presents: The Ridoncolous Island
by Lovadren
Summary: Join Chris and Don, as they bring us the newest Total Drama Season with a twist. Viewers have voted, and they have chosen the 36 campers that will participate in this season. Watch the drama, the action and the thrill of each episode as the campers fight for the prize of 1 Million Dollars. More Information on the inside!
1. The Ridoncolous Island- Introduction

Hey **there, this is a new serie I'm working on, hope you like it. Now, enjoy**

* * *

It's a sunny morning and an island is shown from the front. As the cameras close uo to the sandy beach with the water slowly moving in, a black haired man pops up in the screen.

"Yo!" says the man. "It's me, Chris McClain. You might remember me from some of your favorite shows, like the Total Drama Series, and that should be all. If you don't know, then you are missing something awesome."

Then, Chris starts walking to the left. "Now that we are over the crappy introductions, let's get to the deal."

The cameras then flashes, and reappear on another part of the beach, showing another man with brown hair,that is walking to the right of the screen, with the camera following him. "After the success of the last season, I, Don, was reading all the comments about why some participants weren't there, or why we didn't put them."

Don starts snickering. "I couldn't care less about those annoying comments. But after a lot, and I mean a lot, of letters and messages that insisted in putting other participants, our systems and computers finally crashed" A group of computers are shown in a pile, with fire on it " So we came with an idea."

The camera goes back to Chris. "We decided that we are going to let you participate in some way for these elections. Each one of you viewers will have the chance to vote for those players that you want to see one more time to fight for their lives" Chris laughs

Then it goes back to Don. "You heard well. You can vote for characters from the three generations of Total Drama, and from the awesome series I host, The Ridoncolous Race."

Chris then starts climbing some wooden stairs into the dock. "They will be fighting here, in the old classic Wawanakwa Island. Yes, it took a lot of work to get the island to float again. But after we put a plug to the place, it was fine. I wanted to do make it again in Pahkitew Island, but the producers said it was to 'dangerous' with all the machines and that stuff, I don't get that one because machines are super cool, but anyways, they sadly make those choices."

Don starts climbing the wooden stairs. "And soon, all these money-looking participants will 'not' fight to the death for the maximum prize of 1 Million Dollars! Yay, cheers for you, but as long as I get paid and see them suffer a bit it's OK for me".

Chris them stops in the middle of the dock. "So, get your keyboards, phones and pants ready to vote for this new and awesome season. Watch the drama, watch the action, watch them suffer as I rejoice and they run and complete challenges. I'm Chris McClain, and this is…"

Chris: "Total Drama Back in Action!"

Don: "The Ridoncolous Race 2!"

Chris: "Wait, what are you doing here? This is my show. Get out of here"

Don: "What are You doing here? The producers told me to be here to run their show" Chris them pulls a paper" Here is my contract, where is yours" With this, Don pulled another paper. "Here is mine also. They hired both of us?"

Chris starts to walk away. "I'm NOT working with you after you stole all my viewers with your racy thingy, you narcissist." Don angrily replies. "Look who is saying that, at least I'm fair with my participants!"

Chris: "I don't care"

Don: "Fine! I didn't wanted to work with you anyway"

As they both start to walk away, a buzzing sound sounds and they both hang to their respective earpieces.

Chris: "Hello? Yes, I'm not working with him. How much did you say?

Don: "That much you are willing to pay for us to work together? And a special, special treatment?"

Chris: "Also deluxe service and Chef Hatchet coming back?"

Don: "And you will put back the Don Boxes"

Both: "Oh, it's on!"

They both go back to the dock

Chris: "Well, differences aside, we are ready to get this season going"

Don: "You will vote, and we will sum the votes, and the 36 most voted campers will be back"

Chris: "And you will finally be happy, unfortunately"

Don: "So get ready, to vote, and to see the most thrilling season of Total Drama history in…."

Chris: "The Ridoncolous Island". Don snickers. "What with that name?" Chris: "Don't know, sounded cool you know?

"Well then" Don says "We will see who are going to join here in…." "The Ridoncolous Island" then he adds "Name subject to changes"

* * *

 **Well, so this is the introduction to the new series I'm writing, The Ridoncolous Island. As it says, you can vote for the characters you want in the series, as well as the ones you ant to eliminate, with a reason.**

 **The voting for characters has already finished! The 36 are ready to participate.**

 **Thanks for your votes, and now the serie has started**

 **If you liked the story, go to the next chapters to continue reading and to find out who is the first one to be eliminated. Don't forget to follow/favorite, it would really help me**

 **I'm working on the story, so you will see the next chapters coming soon**

 **Well then, see you**

 **Peace off**

 **-Lovadren**


	2. The Ridoncolous Island-Episode 1(Part 1)

**Here it is guys, the first part out of 2 of the first episode, presenting all the campers that are here. Now enjoy**

* * *

 **Fresh New Season With Not-So Fresh Campers (Part 1)**

The camera shows Don in the middle of the dock.

"Yo! We are coming live once again to your televisions from the renewed Camp Wawanakwa, in

some part of Muskoka, Ontario."

"You might remember what happened to the island after the "All-Stars" season, and you might think we are lying"

"Don't worry, though, this is the real deal!" "Same old cafeteria, same old 1000 – feet cliff, same old confessional with the same old smell" As these are mentioned, the cameras show the respective place

"If you believe us, it's great, if you don't believe us, then it's also OK. Now Chris, your turn"

The camera flashes to show Chris sitting on a stump, with a marshmallow in hand

Chris: "In a few moments, we will receive a total of 36 not-so fresh campers in the old Camp. They will spend again some weeks here in this nostalgic crummy old summer camp. They will compete for survival here, with a lot of challenges facing them. And if they lose, they will have to face the judgment of the other campers."

"After every challenge, a team will get rewarded, while the other team will send a teammate down to the Dock of Shame, and take one of the many ways of humiliation we had in the other season. Yeah, we like to recycle."

"All the eliminations will be here, in the dramatic and classic Campfire Ceremony. Yeah, we have it back too. Where everybody but one camper will receive the classic marshmallow, a sign of temporary security." Chris then eats the marshmallow and laughs

"Yeah, we are bringing a lot of nostalgic things"

Then he stands up and goes to the dock where Don is

Don: "At the end, only one, chosen by you from all the generations of Total Drama History, will be rewarded with 1 Million Dollars, that, let's face it, won't last long"

Chris: "So get ready to see the newest, freshest, hottest and most dramatic season of Total Drama"

Don: "The Ridoncolous Island!""Yeah, I'm starting to like that name"

Chris: "It was my line, but at least you like it"

* * *

The screen reappears with Chris and Don on the docks

Chris: "Alright! It's time to meet the campers you chose to be here"

Don: "They will be appearing from the one who barely managed to be here, to the total favorite. Oh, and that will also show us their means of transportation to arrive here"

Chris: "And there is our first camper"

A fat boy is shown using a goose boat in which he barely manages to fit. He arrives to the dock and he lays in the ground for exhaustion.

Chris: "Owen! Nice to see you again"

Owen:"*pant* It's…nice…..*pant* to…..see you…..again…..Chris*pant* you…too….Don*pant*

Don: "And that's our very first contestant, the big guy, Owen, with the least amount of votes"

"And look, there is the next one"

A paddle boat is now shown, with slightly more space than the goose boat, with a good looking Spanish on it

Chris: "Ale-Ale-Alejandro! You're back!

Alejandro gets of the paddle boat onto the dock. Then he just walks past both Don and Chris without saying a word, stepping on Owen in the procces

Don: "Nice campers you have there Chris. The one that is coming right now is more of a change than the last one"

A fishing boat is then showed, with a teen with blond hair and a bandanna, and rocker boats. He arrives to the dock and jumps out of the boat

Don: "Hey there Rock, ready to rock it now?"

Rock: "Rock n' roll! Let's do this!" Then he proceeds to play an air guitar, while a guitar solo is heard.

 **Confessional**

Don: "The reason Chris and I are nice with them right now is to see which one gets more approval from the campers, we bet 50 bucks to see who wins"

Rock: "Spud and I were screwed up in the Ridoncolous Race, but now that I'm here without carrying him from side to side, I might win this. You hear that Mom?! Take out all my stuff from the garage, 'cause when I come back, it will be with a million dollars"

 **End Confessional**

Don: "There is another one for me"

A black haired teen with a green shirt is shown with a windsurfing board, using it with difficulty, and arrives to the dock.

Don: "I didn't know you know how to windsurf, Devin"

Devin: "I don't, actually, I fell around 50 times"

Don: "Well, uhm, are you better from your last time accident?"

Devin: "Yeah, I'm better, thanks Don for asking"

Don: "You're welcome" He then smiles looking at Chris, who just blanks his eyes

Devin: "Hey, what happened to you?" Asking Owen.

Owen: "Nothing, I'm better*pant*"

Devin then helps Owen to stand up joins the rest of the campers with him

Chris: "Hey Don, one of your favorites is here" says snickering

Don looks at the sea, only to be surprised by a blond man with a pink and violet suit, rowing to the docks

Don: "Why, of all characters, they chose you, Jacques?"

Jacques gets of the boat and goes into the docks

Jacques: "It's my fans that want me here"

Don: "Well, you are from the ones who got the least votes, so that's reasonable"

Jacques just stares away: "Ignorant" and walks past both of them and goes where the rest is

 **Confessional**

Jacques: "I don't think my fans could let me down, they love us, right?"

 **Ends Confessional**

Chris looks to the sea, and says: "There is one for me"

The red haired girl approaches to the dock in another paddle boat, and arrives shortly

Chris: "The Indie Chick Zoey! Nice to see you again!"

Zoey: "Hmmm…Thanks?"

Don just laughs a bit

Zoey, without knowing what just happened, gets off the paddle boat and walks where the rest is

Don: "Looks like your campers doesn't like you Chris, hehe"

Don then recompose himself and sees the arriving camper, to Jacques surprise

A brown haired woman with a ponytail, and with "a lot of muscle" gets off the little boat that was given to her

Don: "MacArthur, you are back!"

MacArthur: "Yes, Don, the Police Cadet is back in action!"

Don: "Good job for you, now go where the rest is"

MacArthur joins where the rest is, only for Jacques to get a few steps away from her

 **Confessional**

Jacques; "After what happened in the finale of the Ridoncolous Race, I became terrified of her, but I'm not as terrified as in the situation where Josse meets her again" *gulp*

 **Ends Confessional**

Chris: "OK, here comes my next chance!"

It's shown a windsurf board, driven by a teen with a green Mohawk and a skull image on his black shirt.

Chris: "Duncan! The punk! My buddy!"

Duncan gets in the dock and replies: "I'm not your buddy"

Chris: "Well, never cared anyway"

Duncan makes a cracking sound with his knuckles and goes where the rest is

 **Confessional**

Chris: "I shouldn't have made that bet with Don"

Alejandro: "So far, so good"

 **Ends Confessional**

Then, a motor sound is heard.

Don: "Looks like we arrived to the ones that get even more votes than the last ones. And the one coming is…."

A black haired woman with a pink suit approaches rapidly to the docks and disembark:

Don: "Seriously Josee, what do I have to do to get rid of you two?!

Josee: "You will need a lot to defeat our fans that always support me, and I will win this, for them"

She then looks to MacArthur, who is looking at her like she is trying to put her in fire, while Jacques is just looking nerviously

 **Confessional**

Jacques: "My worst nightmare, has come true!" Then he starts bawling

MacArthur: "I can't believe people voted for her. We saw what happened last time, why do that again?"

Josse: "That annoying Police Cadet is also here, I'm going to take her down first so I can finally have my revenge for what happened last time!" *evil laugh*

 **Ends Confessional**

"Ahem" Chris says to call attention:"There they are, two more campers!"

A motorboat is shown, with two girls in it. One with black hair and a beige shirt. The other girl with blonde hair and red with white stripes cheerleader suit.

Chris: "Sky! Amy!" he says"Nice to see you here"

Sammy: "It's actually Sammy, Chris"

Chris: "Sammy, Amy, the same for me"

Sky: "The same as the names of the teams in Pahkitew Island?"

Chirs: "Just…get over there with the rest"

They both go there, and meets with the rest

Devin: "Hey there Sky" he says while smiling

Sky: "Umm…hello"

 **Confessional**

Devin: "Now that I'm in a relationship with Carrie, everything is going great. I only hope that she doesn't get mad with me if I become friends with a girl. I just hope that"

 **Ends Confessional**

Don: "And there comes one for me!"

It's shown a teen with dark skin, black hair and purple shirt riding a motorboat

"Woohooooooo! This is awesome!" says excited

Don: "Lorenzo, one of the stepbrothers, how are you doing?"

Lorenzo brakes and jumps in the dock: "I'm ready for anything you throw at me Don, anything" he says while making a karate pose

Don: "Oh, you will need that"

 **Confessional**

Lorenzo:"I'm here to win now, when I win, I'll use the money to finally make our reality parkour Kung-Fu real! You will see."

 **Ends Confessional**

As Lorenzo goes were the rest is, another motorboat comes closer, but this time, to Don's displeasure

Don: "Seriously, why do they want the Goths here?"

The boat arrives and both Crimson and Ennui get in the dock. Then Chris takes the initiative

Chris: "Are you guys excited that you are going to participate one more time?"

Both just stare at him

Chris: "Well thank you for ruining the vibe"

They just walk past them and to the rest of the group. When they go past the Ice Dancers, Loki the bunny comes out of Ennui shirt and look angrily at Josse and Jacques, to which Jacques gets scared and Josse surprised

 **Confessional**

Josse: "Now the goths, how can this get any worse?!"

 **Ends Confessional**

Josse shouldn't had said that, as the approaching surfboard showed us the next participant

Don:"Brody! What's up dude?"

Brody: "Sup' Don, what's up?"

Don: "Welcome back, to our newest season Brody"

Brody:"Sweet bro"

MacArthur:"Hey Brodyyy" She said while waving at him, which Brody replied with another wave of hands:"Hey MacArthur"

 **Confessional**

Brody: "After everything that happened in the Ridoncolous Race, I have been with Geoff all the time, too bad he didn't want to come after the last one because of Bridgette. But now, I'm going to win for both, and to see MacArthur again" He smiles

Josse:"Ugh! First that Police Cadet, then the Goths, and now the *bleep* surfer that stole our chance of getting in the finals in the Ridoncolous Race! Ahhhh!

 **Ends Confessional**

The camera then cut to another boat arriving. This one had two guys this time. Both of them have black hair, but the similarities end there. One had tanned skin, a green shirt and a beautiful face. Whereas the other one had a guitar on hand.

Chris: "Justin! Trent! Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Trent looked at the place one more time: "It's the same place isn't it?"

Chris: "Yup!. Exactly the same"

Trent: "Bummer"

Trent and Justin picked their stuff and walked into the dock. Once there, Justin is standing next to Zoey and smiles at her. Zoey blushes and giggles: "Thanks, but I have a boyfriend"

 **Confessional**

Zoey: "Well, I haven't talked to Mike since All Stars, but I guess we are still in a relationship, right?"

Justin: "Looks like I haven't lost all the perks of being pretty"He smiles to the camera

 **Ends Confessional**

Another boat approaches, showing a blonde girl with big blue eyes, and a brain the size of the one of a bird

Chris: "There she is! Lovable birdbrain Lindsay!"

Lindsay: "Hello Clark, it's nice to see you again"

Chirs: "Once again, it's Chris" Lindsay just replies: "Ok Malcom!" Then Lindsay looks around"Have we been here before?"

Chris, annoyed, answers:"Just go with the rest"

And she goes where the rest is. When she got close, Justin smiled at her, but she didn't notice at all:"Where is Sebastian?" She said, everybody knew she was talking about Tyler, but all of them knew she would forget if they told her anyway.

Chris: "And there comes a classic!"

The boat was bringing the well-known Goth girl Gwen, as always with low expectative of the place. Gwen got onto the dock and looked at the place.

Gwen: "Same old Chris, same old crappy camp"

Chris: "That's right, and you will live here for the next few weeks" "Whatever" replied the Goth girl, and she went to where the rest is. As she walked through, both Trent and Duncan had an awkward face

 **Confessional**

Trent: "Ok, maybe I haven't been totally through Gwen, I still like her a bit, but I don't know what to do to get talk to her again after all that happened. I just don't know"

Duncan:"Ok, we are through, she kind of hates me know but a man has to know when everything is Ok, and as a man, it is not Ok"

Crimson: "Goths these days aren't really goths, they don't know how to hide their feelings."

Ennui:"...I don't like her"

 **Ends Confessional**

The next boat approached with someone that recognizable by every single character, even the ones from the Ridoncolous Race.

Chris: "The queen bee, Heather!" She then said: "Why is Alejandro here?" "Aren't my Spanish characteristics too attractive to the public?" Alejandro replied

"As if" answered the Queen Bee, and she just went, and went as far away from Alejandro as possible, ending next to Rock. "Hello, my name is…." The rocker tried to say his name, but Heather quickly shut him up. "I don't care" she said, and Rock stayed silent

 **Confessional**

Rock: "Woah, that's mean" he said while a little depressed

 **Ends Confesssional**

The next boat arriving had a teen with brown messy hair, a beanie, an orange jacket and blue pants

Chris:"Shawn!, the Zombie Conspiracy Nut. Looks like no zombie ate your brain while you were away"

"Zombie?! Where?! You are not getting my brains!" Shawns then runs behind Owen and ducks, starting to shiver and covering his head with his hand.

Owen, confused, asks:"But what's the problem? Zombies don't exist"

Shawn:"That is a lie. the goverment is hiding them so we believe they don't exist, but they actually do!" Owen:"Oh! Ahhhhh!" he screams, after completely believeing him, and ducking next to Shawn.

Chris laughs:"I like to mess with these kids"

 **Confessional**

Shawn:"After participating on Pahkitew Island, I tried to overcome my fear for zombies for Jasmine. I'll just say that it didn't work. But at least I won't confuse a real person from a zombie now, that's something right?"

 **Ends Confessional**

"What the heck is going on?!" says the one that just arrived while Shawn distracted everyone. A really really tall girl with a hat

Chris: "It's the Australian Outback Girl, Jasmine!"

Jasmine:"Shawn, you told me that you surpassed your fear" Shawn:"Well, not completely hehe"

Jasmine facepalms:"Nevermind"

She joins the rest of the campers, and stands next to Lorenzo. "Gonna say anything 'cause of my height?"

Lorenzo just stays with a surprised face with his jaw hanging. Jasmine just looks away:"Nevermind" she says

 **Confessional**

Lorenzo:"I though giants only existed in Mass Giants Destruction 4: Apocalypsis. But this is awesom. I have to tell this to Chet." He then grabs the confessional camera:"Hey Chet! I just met a giant! That's so awesome"

 **Ends Confessional**

Chris:"Next one here, is Bubble Boy, Cameron!" The boat arrives, showing Cameron inside a bubble."Hello Chris" Cameron says

Chris:"Ummm, why do you have a Bubble?" Cameron:"After getting injured in All Stars, my mom had some precautions for when I came back"

Chris:"Ok, too bad it won't last" He then takes a nail from his pocket and pinches his bubble, ruining it"Hehehe, nailed it. Now join the rest"

Cameron gets out of the bubble and goes with the rest, next to Zoe

Chris: "Now, two are coming that really don't get along"

A boat left two people, a guy and a girl. The guy has orange hair, blue jean and a white shirt. The girl had long blonde to white hair, a skirt and leggins

Chris: "The Devious Scott, The Moonchild Dawn, it's nice to see you are fine" Scott:"Yeah, yeah, one thing, there aren't any shark around here, right?" "Nope, there are tons of them" Chris says

Scott: "Oh crap" then he walks to where the rest is

Dawn just walks to where the rest is. "You are not going to say anything?" Chris asks "Fine", he says after she says nothing

Don:"Now then, say hello to more camper" "Here comestwo of them, Courtney and Izzy,

Chris:"Also known as The Type A and Psycho Hose Beast"

The four of them get on the dock, but Mickey trips and falls to the floor

Cortney:"Hope this place is better than before, Chris" Chris:"Don't worry, it isn't"

Courtney:"You never change, do you?" she just goes on angoes with the rest

Chris:"Hey, where did Izzy go?" Don:"Help" Chris turns around and sees Izzy grabbing Don's head and choking him

Izzy:"What did you do with Chris?! Answer me" Chris:"Hey Izzy, I'm here, you can't confuse a pretty face like me with someone like Don" Izzy then drops Don

Izzy:"Oh, there you are, hehe" she then joins the rest

Don stands up, and stares at Chris angrily "Sorry Don, had to say it to let you free, hehe"

Don:"Just don't say that again"

The camera then jumps to another boat arriving

Don:"For our next campers we have Mickey, the Adversity Twin, and Ella, the Fairy Tale Princess"

Mickey gets out of the boat, but he trips and faceplants on the floor. Ella approaches and helps him to stand up "Oh, poor thing, are you ok?" she asked

Mickey:"Not really, I think I sprained my ankle"

Ella:"Oh no! Care for a song to get better?"

Chris abruptly interrups:"No songs are allowed here, that caused your elimination last time, remember?"

Don:"Actually, she sang because another camper was in danger, so you can actually sing, only if someone is in mortal danger". Chris:"Fine"

Ella."Oh, thank you, now my songs will save more people"

Chris:"And talking about the one you saved, here he comes, Dave!" Dave arrives in another boat, and gets on the dock

Chris:"Dave, The Normal Guy, you are back, and your hair grew back. Nice!"Dave:"Yeah, yeah, just let me go to my place" He then goes and joins the rest,and when he passes by Sky, both get nervous,

 **Confessional**

Sky:"So yeah, that was awkward. I hope he already has forgiven me"

Dave:"I haven't forgiven here, after lying to me AND leaving me on the island. You know how difficult it is to outrun the Scuba Bear 3.0? Believe me, it's hard!

 **Ends Confessional**

Don."Then, we got one team from The Ridocolous Race, the Sisters Emma and Kitty!

As the boat approaches, it's shown Emma with her sister, Kitty, taking photos everywhere

Kitty:"This is so awesome! I can't believe we are actually here!"

Emma:"Yeah, but this time we are going to win this, no distractions"

Kitty:"Not even Noah?" Emma:"No, I mean, yes, I mean, what?"

They arrive at the island, greeted by Don"Hey there, ready to win this one?!"

Emma:"Of course, no distractions" Don:"Well, good luck, the ice Dancers are here too, so good luck"

Kitty gets surprised:"Wait, THEY are here too?" Then they look at the group and see both Ice Dancers, who waves to Kitty and Emma

Emma:"Oh, great" They pick their stuff and join the group.

* * *

Don:"And now! We are going to show the most voted characters in all the campers"

"First, the tie in third place, come here!" A bronze colored boat approaches, with two campers on it

Chris:"And here they are, Saved By a Girl and The Geek, Mike and Cody!"

They both arrive and high five Chris and Don. Chris:"Mike, Cody, how are you dudes?" Cody:"Hey there Chris, it's great to be back"

Chris:"I know, and it's great to have another chance to hurt you. What about you Mike?" Mike:"Oh well, hehe, I came back to try again, and to see Zoey too hehe"

Chris:"Yeah, super boring, well, that's enough from you, join the rest"

"Hey Cody, you are the youngest here, right?" Cody:"That's right, but just for a few months"

Chris:"Well, not anymore, as our second most voted camper arrives!"

A silver colored yacht approaches with the youngest participant, Dwayne Jr. or just Junior arrives at the island.

Don:"Junior, welcome back to our newest season"

Junior:"Thanks Don, it's been some time. I can believe i was the second most voted. Mainly because of my Dad."

Don:"Well, now enjoy it" Junior then joins the rest

 **Confessional**

Junior:"Now that my Dad is not here, I think I might do it now. Sorry Dad, but you know that you screwed it up many times"

 **Ends Confessional**

Don:"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for, the most voted character is coming right now"

A gold colored yacht stops at the dock, with a teen with dark brown hair, with black skin with a blue shirt and a red sweater

Both Chris and Don:"The Schemer, Noah!"

Chris."Hey, he is original of my show, I get to talk to him" Don:"But he became popular with my season, so I do it. You are back Noah, how does it fell to be the most voted one?"

Noah:"Really doesn't matter"

Don:"Woah, you really ruin the mood. Just join the rest" Noah goes next to Emma, and she giggles

 **Confessional**

Noah:"Ok, actually it feels great to be the most popular of all the characters here. So, it tells me two things: 1 The Ridoncolous Race was double worth it. 2 Now that I have so much fans, I can let them down, so I will win this. But that doesn't mean I won't spend time with Emma"

 **Ends Confessional**

Chris:"Well then, we have all the campers here, and now, we will begin with this season"

Don:"Now, get ready for..."

Chris:"The Ridoncolous Island"

Don:"Roll the Intro!"

* * *

The original theme song starts, and a cameras start to appear from the bushes, from a trunk and from a Don Box.

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera rushes through the island, up to the cliff, showing Chris and Don High Fiving each other.

Then the camera jumps of the cliff, and shows Mickey underwater, drowning, joined by an also drowning Cameron. Both are pulled up by MacArthur and Brody, who are in Brody's surf board, saving them from drowning. But then an eagle swoops down and grabs Mickey by his headgear, and takes him sky high)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

(The bird drops Mickey, and he ends up hanging from a tree, just a few meters from Dawn, who was meditating on a stump under the tree; then they are joined by a running Izzy, who had stolen Jasmine's hat, and was being followed by her; the camera zooms out to show Duncan laughing from what just happened, but gets sad, because no one was frowning at him)

 _I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna live close to the sun!_

(The camera switches to Lorenzo and Mike, who are fighting, while Zoey tries to stop them, not realizing that they are going to fall down the waterfall.

They fall behind Trent, who was sitting in a log and was playing his guitar, accompanied by Ella, who was singing at the rhythm of the song, and by Sammy, who was listening to both. They are surronded by wild animals, who are attracted by the melody composed by both

But then, the animals run away, after both Crimson and Ennui appear; and when the animals run, they shove Trent, Ella and Sammy into the water

Shawn, who was leaning at the confessional, starts laughing, but then a zombie head sticks from the confessional and he screams and run away, only to take out his mask and Scott starts laughing)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

 _Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

(Devin and Rock are tied up, exchanging nervous looks, as Chef Approaches with a spoonful of nobody knows what.

While in a table next to them Dwayne Junior is eating a pot of something, accompanied by Owen, who already has eaten through ten pots of God knows what, and Junior just looked at him surprised.

Then the camera goes down into the beach, where Dave and Cody are sitting together, Cody giving him tips about girls)

 _I'll get there one day._

' _Cause I wanna be…famous!_

(While Dave listens to the tips, he is looking at Sky, who is talking with Gwen and Courtney, and then he turns around.

At the moment he turns around, Sky turns to see Dave while Gwen and Courtney tell her tips about guys.

More to the right is a shirtless Justin, gets a lot of attention from Lindsay, while Alejandro is looking at Heather, and she looks at him too, and then she slaps him)

 _Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa_

(Then, down to the docks, Jacques and Josee are shown waving their hands to their fans, then they perform a few some Ice-Dancers moves. But then water falls to both of them from the sky, they are soaked and angrily look up only to find Chris and Don on jetpacks, and just have dropped a bucket of water on both of them, then they fly away)

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

 _(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

(It became night and Noah and Emma are shown holding hands together, and getting closer, but are suddenly interrupted by Kitty, who takes a sudden selfie with both of them, while the rest of the campers are sitting on stumps, whistling around the Campfire)

 _I wanna be!_

 _I wanna be!_

 _I wanna be famous!_

* * *

 **Well, here are all the characters that will appear and compete, I hope that most of you are happy for the choices, sorry if you are not**

 **In the second part, I will present the challenge, the teams, and possibly the first elimination.**

 **From now on, every part/episode will be a little bit bigger, so expect me to write and publish once or twice weekly**

 **If I don't publish, it might be because I'm in high school and with all the exams and that stuff I might get it late, but I will try to get it on time**

 **So, tell me guys what do you think of these episode and the choices, tell me if you like how I play the characters, and if you like the introduction. Also, if you have any tip or any idea for future development, just let me know. Also, shipping ideas are open, just in case one wants to send something**

 **Until the second part**

 **Peace Off**

 **-Lovadren**

 **24/10 update: In weekends, like right now, I might be able to write another chapter. So, with luck, I'm finishing it today**


	3. The Ridoncolous Island-Episode 1(Part 2)

**I don't know why, but I felt like I had to finish the episode. Here is the second part, enjoy people**

* * *

 **Fresh Season With Not-So Fresh Camper (Part 2)**

Chris:"Welcome Back to the Ridoncolous Island. We just received the 36 campers that are staying here, chosen by you. Some friendships are back, rivalries flare up, and the hate for others is everywhere! Find out more on…."

Don:"The Ridoncolous Island"

* * *

The cameras show the 36 campers standing in a big group, and in front of them are Chris and Don

Chris:"Ok guys, before we start with your first challenge, any questions?"

Everybody raised their hands, to Chris surprise

Chris:"No, there aren't any nuclear waste here, nor any robot or machine that will try to kill you"

All the Pahkitew Island and Revenge of The Island characters lowers their hands. But the rest still have it up

Don:"No, you won't store your stuff in the cabins yet, and we are not eating"

They all lower their hands, except for Trent

Chris:"*sigh* What is it Trent?" Trent:"What about the teams, are there going to be teams in this season?"

Chris:"Not yet, my friend" "Ok, no more questions? Ok, now I got a question, who do you like more, me or Don?"

All the campers:"Don"

With this, Chris just frowns and takes a 50 dollar bill and gives it to Don. "Thank you McClain", and Don stores it in his pocket.

 **Confessional**

Sky:"The idea of not having to fight robots or an island with self-destruction is kind of relieving. But then I remember that we are with Chris, so he would come up with something anyway"

Cameron:"Chris already said in All Stars that the island was nuclear waste free. But with Chris, you can never be too sure"

 **Ends Confessional**

"Ahem" Chris said "Now, since there aren't any other question, we will procced to the challenge"

Chris takes a controller and presses a botton. Then, a TV appears

"Since this is the Ridoncolous Island, in homenage of both, we will have challenge types from both places"

"You might remember, if you have been in this island before, that we are on the docks"

"Don't you say" says Scott sarcastically

Chris, without paying attention to his comment, says:"And on the other side of the island I the 1000-feet cliff that you all know and love"

"But where are not paying attention to that, we are looking at the beach next to it"

Don: "Your objective is to arrive to that beach. Simple, right"

Lorenzo:"Totally, we just have to go through the forest and that's all"

Don:"Well, that's one route. You can either go around the island, the long route, or you can go through the forest, the short route" Chris laughes a bit

 **Confessional**

Gwen:"That laugh sounds so fishy"

Courtney:"What are you up to now, McClain?"

Scott:"Whatever, one way or another, nothing is stopping me of winning this challenge, but not the same as Courtney not after what she did the last season, not after she kissed Cameron!"

 **Ends Confessional**

Chris:"Ok, now go to the starting line for the respective route, remember, no switching route"

"The ones who go by the beach stay here, the ones who go to the forest, over there"

As the campers are told this, they start taking positions

Owen:"So, Noah, which path are you taking?" "I don't know, but whatever Emma chooses is fine for me"

Emma:"Oh, thank you Noah, but I think we need to talk. We are in a challenge here, so let's save all the cute moments for when it's finished, ok?" Noah agreed completely

"Ok, so see you when we finish the challenge"

Emma stayed at the beach with her sister, while Owen and Noah went to the forest

In a few minutes, all contestants finally got to their places

Chris:"So, on the beach route are Kitty, Emma, Sammy, Cameron, Rock, Mickey, Justin, Dawn, Ella, Dave, Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay, Jacques, Josse, Mike, Zoey and Duncan"

"While on the forest path are Noah, Owen, Junior, Cody, Izzy, Scott, Crimson, Ennui, Shawn, Jasmine, Lorenzo, Devin, Brody, MacArthur, Alejandro, Heather, Trent and Sky"

Chris:"Everybody, get ready, set…."

Don:"GO!"

Then Don uses an air horn, and everyone starts moving through their paths

 **Confessional**

Josse:"We have been running and running during the Ridoncolous Race, there is no way we are not arriving first"

 **Ends Confessional**

On the beach path, although it is every one for himself for now, The Ice Dancers lead the group as a pair, while keeping their smiles up and their arms high

Mike:"Isn't it right now everyone for himself?

Emma:"Don't worry, they won't hear you if you say something anyway"

Zoey:"Anything else we should know about them?"

Kitty:"Believe me, there is a lot"

As she says that, Justin passes by the four of them, which makes Zoey infatuated by him, stopping where she was, letting the rest of runners pass her:"He is sooooo cute"

Then someone snaps his fingers and Zoey gets out of her confusion

Zoey:"Wh-What happened?"

Mike:"We have to run Zoey, remember?" "Oh, yeah, right, let's go" Zoey replies. And both continue their running.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other path

The group was divided in several smaller groups, since the trees are dividing them

The group who had the lead was formed by Shawn and Jasmine, followed by Lorenzo

Shawn:"Hey, this path doesn't look that bad" When he said this, tripped a bit, but remained on his feet. "It's ok, I'm fine"

Jasmine, suddenly exclaimed:"Get on the ground"She then threw herself to the floor, with Shawn, just in time to avoid a log that came down like a pendulum, activated by the wire that Shawn tripped.

Jasmine:"I knew this path wasn't that safe after all"

Unfortunately for Lorenzo, who didn't notice the log on time, was fully impacted by it, and he went flying through the air, screaming:"Daammmiiiiiittttt!"

Back in the docks, Chris sitting on a chair with a soda, and watching everything from a TV:"Yeah, I forgot to mention that the forest path has tons of traps on it, but if I had said it, it would have taken all the fun of it"

A scream then it's heard as Lorenzo falls on the floor next to Chris

"Ooohhhh that must have hurt" said Chris." What more traps the campers will find?, will Lorenzo get back to the race?

Lorenzo then started to say random stuff, while sounding really dizzy

Chris:"Probably not. Find out when we come back with….

The Ridoncolous Island"

* * *

The camera reappears in the forest path, it shows Owen, Noah, Izzy and Junior running.

As they run, Noah makes his best effort on guessing where are the trap triggers

Noah:"Look! Watch that vine"

Izzy and Junior jump over the vine selected by Noah at random, then Noah jumps"Je, that was easy"

"Hey, wait for me!" says Owen, then he jumps

But whem he lands, the fake floor finally colapsses, and the four fall in a pit, Owen falling at the end, over everybody

Junior:"Ouch"

 **Confessional**

Noah:"Ok, maybe traps are harder to detect"

Junior:"Ok, I was sticking around with them because I at least know them back from The Ridoncolous Race, but right now, I'm starting to regret that idea"

 **Ends Confessional**

Owen gets up, and then the other three does the same

Noah:"Great, now what?"

Izzy:"I'll climb on Big Guy Owen, then I'm going to get help" She climbs on Owen's back, and then jumps outside of the 15 feet pit

Junior:"Now go for help!" And Izzy starts to run to the goal

Noah:"Owen, are you sure she is going to come back? It's Izzy after all"

Owen:"She will, don't worry little buddy, she will"

Meanwhile, in other part of the forest, Devin, Cody and Trent are running

Devin:"I can't believe that we haven't had any trap, surely all the ones in front of us already cleaned the place of them"

Devin was right, since since way ahead of them was Izzy, who was activating all the traps on purpose, just for the thrill of it

Then they all three pass the pit were Noah and the rest is, without noticing it

From the pit, Noah's voice was heard:"Hey, help us, we are trapped here!" But no one payed attention

Owen:"Oh Oh, let me try" Owen the cleared his throath and started screaming for help. Junior was just standing there awkwardly:"This is worst than my dad" he said

Junior:"Hey, there is someone up there" pointing outside

In fact, it was Alejandro and Heather who were walking to the goal

Owen:"Al? It's that you? Help us Al, please, Al, help us"

Alejandro just looked down and saw the three of them:"Sorry, amigo" said the Spanish "But my name, is not AL!" He then threw a medium rock on Owen, knocking him out

Then the pair continued their walk

Noah:"Great. Well Junior, I think this is the end of our stay here"

Then he sitted on the tummy of the unconscious Owen, and Junior proceeded to do the same

Junior:"Why are you giving up? We can still do this!"

Noah:"Yeah? How? Even if we get out, we have to take this guy out, and that would be impossible"

Junior:"So, we will just wait"

* * *

Don:"While the group of Noah thinks he is going through a tough moment, some guys of the other side aren't doing any better"

The camera now shows the side of the beach, where Mickey is beign pulled by Kitty and Emma

Kitty:"Who would have thought that someone could faint for too much salt?"

Emma:"Remember, he is an adversity twin" Kitty:"Oh, that explains it"

Leaving the last players on the beach side, we can see Courtney and Gwen running together , just before the Ice Dancers. Right behind them is Duncan, who is trying to get close to them

Duncan finally gets next to the girls, and he starts talking:"So Gwen, long time not see. How are you doing?"

Gwen, raising an eyebrow, says:"Fine, I guess"

Duncan:"So, yes um, this is an interesting new season, right?" he said, trying to get to talk more with her

Then, he gets talked by Courtney, and makes him fall, and Courtney and Gwen leaving him behind

"Don't try to flirt with my friend again!" Courtney exclaimed to Duncan, while leaving him

Gwen:"Was he flirting with me?" she asked confused

Courtney:"He was going to do it, and he would distract you from winning"

Gwen:"Thanks?"

 **Confessional**

Courtney:"I'm glad that Gwen finally has forgiven me from the things I have done last season, so I think I should help her to get to the finals with me. So, Duncan is off the list. So you better don't try anything while I'm not watching you!"

 **Ends Confessional**

Dave, Ella and Sammy just ran past tha fallen Duncan, with almost falling because he almost tripped with him

Dave:"He really has some bad blood with some people" with this, Sammy laughes just a bit:"Not as bad as my sister and me, what about you Dave? Do you have a bad blood with someone?"

Dave:"Don't let me start with that list, what about you El-" He then stops realizing Ella was not there, who had stopped to attend Duncan

Dave:"Just leave her, she won't move anyway"

So, Sammy and Dave continue running towards the end

* * *

In the forest, Brody and MacArthur are closing up to where Jasmine and Shawn are, with just afe feet of distance between each other

MacArthur:"Come on Brody! We have to catch up!You are slowing us down!"

Brody:"We can't catch them, they have a giant, it's impossible"

Jasmine, who heard what Brody said, turned around and said:"Oh, that's it"

 **Confessional**

Jasmine:"Ok, I have been called giant, gorilla, monster, and a lot of things; for years, so what I did next is completely justified"

 **Ends Confessional**

The camera shows Brody and MacArthur running, then a scream of fury is heard"Raaaahhhhh", and Jasmine jumps over Brody, gettting both off screen

MacArthur:"Man down!Need assistance"

Shawn:"Jasmine! Wait!"

Then Jasmine is shown strangling Brody"I had enough of those names!" and Brody can barely say:"Help. MacArthur. Heeelp"

Shawn goes to Jasmine, pulling her, while MacArthur is pulling Brody. Finally, they get both of them apart. Not before Izzy passes them, then passed by Devin, Cody, Trent, Scott and Sky

Shawn:"I know you want to hit him, but we have to get to the goal first". Jasmine:"I'll be watching you, Brody" And both of them progress their running

Brody:"But what did...I do or said?"

The camera then goes back to where Noah is, he is still on Owen, talking with Junior

Junior:"Oh, so that's how you got eliminated in World Tour"

Noah:"Yup, you can't trust anyone, even less in Alejandro"

Junior:"But, you really trust Owen, don't you?"

Owen:"Well, he more like needs me, and with that brain of his, he need that the most" Junior:"But, you care for him?"

Noah:"In a way, yeah. Most than the rest here"

As they kept talking, a dizzy Lorenzo was walking, and accidentally fell on the pit, falling on Noah

Lorenzo:"Mom? Is Chet eating my games again?" He said before passing out

"And this is getting better" said a frustrated Noah

Junior:"Wait, maybe we can finally get out. Why don't we try putting Lorenzo on Owen, and then you get on top of them, and I get on top of you?"

Noah pushes Lorenzo of him and stands up:"Yeah, it might work"

Noah then does as Junior said, and puts Lorenzo on Owen, and then he stands on Lorenzo. Noah:"Come on, hurry"

Junior then climbs on Noah and makes it out of the pit

Junior:"Finally, I'll check if I can get you out of there"

Noah:"Please do it"

Junior then looks around and finds a vine:"Here, grab this" he threw the vine in the pit, allowing Noah to get out

Noah:"Thank you" Noah then shakes the dust out of his clothes and looks back in the pit:"Guess we can't leave them. I'll look by here if we can use something to get them out"

And they start to search for it

* * *

Don is shown relaxing on the beach near the cliff, sitting on a beach chair, drinking from a coconut

"Ahhh" he said with pleasure"This is refreshing"

Then, the Ice Dancers arrive

Don:"Wait, why do you have to be the first to arrive and to ruin my moment"

Josse:"Just tell us the next challenge"

Don:"OK OK, shessh. Now you'll have to dig in the beach. We have hidden a total of 36 Chris golden statues from Total Drama Action, you 'll have to dig them out, and when you find one, you'll have to go to the top part of the cliff, where Chris is"

"The first 10 campers, can use a shovel to make it easier"

Jacques:"Perfect" Jacques and Josse grab each a shovel and start diggin for the statue.

Soon, the Ice Dancers are joined by the Goths

Don:"Wait, how did you get here before the rest, you weren't even running?!"

Ennui:"We don't need to explain ourselves"

Crimson:"Yeah, other thing is that the others get distracted easily"

Don:"Fine, just grab a shovel and start digging"

* * *

"I found something!" said Junior, calling Noah:"What is it?" the latter asked

Junior:"It's a net, we might slip it under them, and we can pull it with them"

Noah:"Well, it's better than nothing. But remember we are talking about Owen, how are we going to do it?"

A bear growl is then heard, and Junior smiles

Noah:"Fine, just because I don't want to lose"

Then, the camera switches to Junior, who had slipped the net under Owen and Lorenzo, and had connected it to a rope with a lasso at the end, and now was on top of the fainted duo

Noah is approaching the bear, slowly:"Hey there bear, be beary nice with me, hehe" The bear turns around and looks at Noah, then he growls on Noah's face, making all his hair go back.

Noah:"Well, that was expected" then he starts running towards the goal, passing by Junior, and avoiding the lasso.

The bear follows Noah, and when is near the pit, the bear steps on the lasso, tightening it around his leg, but this doesn't stop him. Instead, it is pulling Junior with Lorenzo and Owen. "It's working Noah, keep running!" exclaims Junior

Noah:"It's easy for you to say!" he then keeps running

* * *

Don:"While Noah is running and the bear pulling the rest, more campers have arrived to the beach". The camera shows how Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, Devin, Cody and Trent arrive to the beach, pick up a shovel and go to dig for the statues

Then Dave and Sammy join the group

Dave:"Hey, why do they have shovels?"

Don:"It's because they got first here, get it? Now start digging"

Dave:"Oh, this is great" And they start to dig

Then, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Justin, Dawn and Rock arrive from the beach path, while from the forest path Shawn, Jasmine, Brody, MacArthur and Sky at the end arrive to the scene.

Don:"Most of the participants are here, which gives us the question of when the rest is going to arrive, or when is someone going to dig and statue"

Josse:"Faster, Jacques, dig faster!" she started to order Jacques. Both of them have already digge in many parts of the beach, but they couldn't find a statue

Jacques:"I'm digging as fast as I can, so stop saying that I have to dig faster"

"All right, found the statue!" Shawn exclaimed "Ok, Jasmine, see you later" and Shawn took off for the cliff

Then Josse started to lose it, she started to scream angrily, then she picked Jacques shovel, and started to dig at incredible speed, while the rest were surprised by her.

A pile of sand was made of all the sand she digged, until finally metal touched metal:"Found them Jacques. I found them" Then Josse climbed out with two Chris statues.

Jacques:"I don't want to know what would have happened if you didn't find them" he said with his french accent

Josse:"Nevermind that, we have to win this" And they started to run with their usual pose

Then, it became a one-side fierce battle for the Ice Dancers, trying to reach Shawn, who had a certain distance advantage on them, but didn't know that he had the Ice Dancers behind him.

The Ice Dancers were running with all their strenght, and were rapidly reaching Shawn, but maybe it was too late, because Chris was just a few feets of distance from Shawn.

Chris:"And, here comes the first camper, Shawn!"

Shawn was about to reach Chris, but Josse said something

Josse:"Jacques, watch the zombies!"

Shawn:"Zombies? Where?"he fell for the distraction

With him distracted, he tripped, falling directly to the floor, just at three feets from Chris

Chris:"Well, that's lame"

And finally, the Ice Dancers reach the goal first

Chris:"The Ice Dancers win the challenge!" With this, both start waving at the cameras

Jacques:"So, what is the prize for first?"

Chris:"Nothing. You already have the prize" Josse looks at the statues she has in her hand:"What do you mean McClain?"

Chris:"Look at the bottom of the statue" She does that, and finds an X on it "What does the X mean?" she asked furiously

Jacques:"You got an X? But I got a check"

Chris:"That's right, you got different marks, which means that you belong to diferent teams. Jacques stand here, Josse you here"

Jacques:"You are dividing us?! The Ice Dancers?!"

Chris:"Yeah, We wanted that, we have been waiting for it since you arrived. Now go to your places" The Ice Dancers then split and go to their respective new team.

"Yo, Shawn! Can you show me your statue. Thank You" Chris then picks his statue."Shawn, you are lucky to not be on a team with one of these two, since you got a Circle mark. You now form part of the third team."

Shawn:"That's great hehe, but the zombie is not here, right?"

Chris:"No zombie here, because you three are on the last team challenge. Each camper that arrives here will have a mark corresponding to one of the three teams here. Each team will have 12 campers. The first team to be completed will have a reward, while the last team will face elimination"

Josse:"How is that fair?"

Chris:"It's pure luck, good luck guys"

* * *

Finally, Heather and Alejandro arrived to the beach, joined soon by Ella, Lindsay and Duncan

Don:"Almost everyone is here, but there are still campers missing"

At the end, Kitty and Emma finally arrived with Mickey, who finally regained consciousness

Mickey:"Thanks, for your help, and sorry for the problem"

Emma:"We are not doing this again, ok?"

Mickey:"It's ok, I get it"

 **Confessional**

Mickey:"I got lucky with the help that Kitty and Emma gave me, maybe finally my bad luck might change!" And with saying that he touches the wooden wall of the confessional and he gets a splinter on his hand "Ok, maybe not"

Emma:"We only helped him because of the short-lived alliance we had in the Ridoncolous Rcae, but that will be the first and the last time we do it"

 **Ends Confessional**

"Wait" Emma said "Where is Noah?"

"Right hereeee!" and a running Noah appeared, running from the bear, who appears at the end, but really really tired of pulling Owen and Lorenzo, and falls to the ground exhausted.

Junior:"Great job Noah, thanks"

Noah:"It...was nothing" and he falls to the ground also exhausted

Emma:"Woah, Noah, you outran a bear to help Owen and Lorenzo, that's so brave from you"

Noah then stands up:"Yeah, it was nothing, the best for my friends hehe"

Don:"I'm sorry to interrupt, but remember you are in a challenge, so go to dig, before you are eliminated"

At this time, both Lorenzo and Owen wake up and scream:"Eliminated? We have to hurry!" And start digging really fast

As dramatic music plays, more campers start to find their statues. Devin, Trent, Courtney and Cody start to climb to the goal. While Ennui and Crimson just found their statues, alongside with Gwen, Dave and Sammy.

Chris:"As time passes, more campers start to arrive to the goal" It's shown how the aformentioned start to arrive

Chris:"Let me see your statues" he sees their statues :"Ok, Devin, Crimson and Gwen, go with Jacques; Cody, Dave and Sammy, go with Shawn; and Trent, Courtney and Ennui, join Josse"

The camera then shows Dawn, Rock and Justin running, with Brody, MacArthur and Sky right behind them

Chris:"MacArthur, Rock with Josse; Dawn and Brody with Shawn, Justin and Sky with Jacques"

MacArthur:"I'm with her?!" Josse:"I'm not working with her"

Chris:"Actually, you have to, is in your contract" he says while taking their contract from his pocket

MacArthur and Josse:"Fine" Then they stare to each other

 **Confessional**

Josse:"I can stand having one fo the goths, since they will get themselves eliminated by doing nothing, but having that Police Cadet is unforgivable after she made us suffer back in New York"

MacArthur:"Working with Josse will be something hard to swallow, mainly because she's a backstabber who will try to take me out as fast as she can, but as long as I have my glutes, it will be fine"

 **Ends Confessional**

Back in the beach, Mike and Zoey are waiting for Cameron to find his statue, while they have one already. More to the right, Alejandro just found his statue:"Sorry querida, but I have a goal to reach right now" and runs to the goal, leaving Heather alone

Heather:"I would have done the same thing" and continues

Meanwhile, Izzy is digging, and then is joined by Owen:"Izzy! Were did you go when we needed you?" Izzy:"You needed me? I thought you say you were fine and didn't need my help, and as you see you came back without a problem"

Owen:"Ok, I guess?" And he starts digging

Emma:"We have to dig faster, or we are out of this!"

Don:"As she says that, Mickey, Lindsay, Duncan, Ella, Jasmine and Scott found their statues and head to the cliff. Leaving Noah, Junior, Owen, Lorenzo, Izzy, Kitty, Emma, Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Heather on the race of not getting last"

Heather:"How hard is to find one of this?!"

Cameron:"If we calculate the area of the beach minus the amount of holes and the size of the statues, we could..."

Heather:"No one asked you, bubble boy" she said and he shutted up

Maybe because of karma, or maybe because of luck, Cameron found his statue after she shutted him up:"Found it"

Mike:"Cool, let's start going!" and Zoey, Cameron and Mike start running again; only to increase Heather's frustation.

Kitty:"Cool, I found one" she says after picking her statue"Uhmmm, do I wait for you?"

Emma:"Don't worry, I found mine" she says while standing up with her statue in her hands:"Well, see you up there guys" and The sisters took off to the goal

Noah:"Great" he says with sarcasm

* * *

Chris:"Ok. Jasmine and Duncan with Jacques; Mickey, Scott and Lindsay with Shawn. And Alejandro and Ella with Josse"

Then, Mike, Zoe and Cameron arrive with Emma and Kitty

Chris:"Let's see. Saved by a Girl go with Shawn, Bubble Boy and Emma with Josse. And, The Indie Chick and Kitty with Jacques"

Chris:"Let's see how it's going with our last cam-"

He is interrupted as Izzy appears with her statue, biting it."Isn't this chocolate anymore?" she asks

Chris:"No, we found it unnecesary for this challenge, as we thougth that no one would try to eat it with sand on it. Just show me your statue"

She shows it to Chris:"Ok, you go with Shawn"

"Wait" someone said, and then a tired Heather appeared:"Here is my stupid trophy, now tell me where I go"

Chris:"You also go with the team of Shawn. So that means the team is complete and you win the challenge."

As he says this, the whole team cheers for just winning

Chris:"We will present the reward after everybody arrives"

Back in the beach

Junior:"I found my statue" he said

Noah:"Me too!"

Owen:"Got it!" Lorenzo:"All right!"

And then they realized that no one else was there

And awkward silence fell, as they realized that one of them was going to leave

So, at the same time, they all four started to run

Lorenzo took the lead, followed by Noah and then Junior. Owen, due to his poor athletic skills was beign left behind

Owen:"Hey! Wait for me!"

As the rest kept getting advantage over him, he was getting more and more tired until the point were he fell exhausted

Owen:"Guess this is curtains for me"

But fear defeats any kind of exhaustion.

A few seconds later, a bear growl is heard, and the bear that pulled them to the beach was fully recovered, behind Owen

Owen got really scared, and started running as he never did

 **Confessional**

Owen:"The last time I ran this fast was in the finale of the first season. And I'm glad that I runned this fast now, because if not, I wouldn't be here"

 **Ends Confessional**

Owen then was beign pursued by the bear, and easily made it were Lorenzo was, and surpassed him, to Noah's and Junior's surprise

Chris:"And Owen arrives first of the four last campers"

Owen then falls to the floor, and the bear finally catches up with him

But Izzy came into the rescue, growling and putting a terrifing face for the bear, who starts to run away from him.

Owen:"Hehehe, that's my girl"

Chris:"Just in case, you are on the team with Jacques"

Owen just shaked his head as an affirmation, before fainting for his exhaustion

Then, it was Lorenzo who arrived second, followed by Noah and Junior

Junior:"Oh no! We got last here"

Noah:"Don't worry kid, if we are lucky, Lorenzo is in the same team as Josse, and it would make a double tie"

Chris:"Well, looks like you ran out of luck, because Lorenzo is with Jacques, which means you are both with Josse, makung it the last team with 12 members, making it the loser of today's challenge"

With this, Josse and her team start looking angrily at Noah and Junior

Noah:"See? I told you in the pit, we lost anyway" he then sits looking down at the floor

Don then appears at the scene

Don"Well, it looks like this team will face elimination tonight, and these two campers seem to be the ones who run more risk of elimination. All of this will be decided tonight, at the Campfire Ceremony"

Everyone just remain silent

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Or that's what I would say if this was an elimination round, which it isn't"

Chris:"Wait, why is this a non-elimination round?"

Don:"The producers want the viewers to see a little bit more of everyone, before one is sent home"

Chris:"Fine, you are safe"

Noah and Junior cheer up and high-five each other

Junior:"We are not eliminated. Great!"

Noah:"Yeah!"

Don:"Well, it looks like now the teams have been made, and new friendships have started"

Chris:"Find out the teams names, the next challenge, their cabins, the crappy food they will eat, and the first camper to be eliminated on the next episode of..."

Both:""The Ridoncolous Island!"

* * *

 **Ok, it was non elimination mainly because we can see more of each character before he/she is eliminated**

 **Bet ya I scared at least one of you with Junior/Noah beign eliminated. Pretty sure**

 **Next chapter I'll make an organized part showing each member in their respective team**

 **Also, if you have any name for the teams, send it through a review or PM. Only try to make it have a nice ring to it and nothing disrespectful on it. And I will need your ideas for that**

 **I might write once or twice during the week, so look forward to it**

 **So, without anything else to say.**

 **Peace Off**

 **-Lovadren**


	4. The Ridoncolous Island-Episode 2

**Hey there guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted the chapter before**

 **School has been killing me, and my internet router crashed, so I had to get it fixed**

 **Again, I`m really sorry. But here it is, now enjoy**

* * *

 **Gotta catch'em fast!**

Chris and Don appear on the screen

Chris:"Last time, on the Ridoncolous Island

Our 36 campers ran for their lives, as they tried to make it to the beach and get a McLean statue. Some of them did well when going through the forest" As he says that, footage of Devin, Cody and Trent is shown, running on the screen

"Others, had a bad moment" On screen, Lorenzo is shown flying through the air, and when Noah, Owen, Junior and Izzy fell on the pit

"Right now, we will continue from where we left. What we will do now? You will see. On the next episode of…."  
Don:"The Ridoncolous Island"

* * *

The camera now shows the 36 campers a few moments after the last episode finished, on top of the hill, with Don and Chris

Chris:"Now then, since there is no elimination, we will proceed with the new stuff around here. Follow me"

Chris then leaves with Don, followed by the participants

The camera then flashes and show them near the cabins

Don:"First, we will finish your team arrangements of the teams

The first team, formed by:

-Jacques Devin Crimson Gwen

-Sky Justin Jasmine Duncan

-Zoey Emma Lorenzo Owen

You are now, The Roaring Lions" Then he gives them a banner, with an image of a lion, well, roaring

"You will get to sleep on that cabin on the right" The camera shows the regular cabins that have appeared since the first season. Complains are heard from the team

Chris:"Now, the team formed by

-Josse Trent Courtney Ennui

-MacArthur Rock Alejandro Ella

-Cameron Kitty Noah Junior

You are now…The Soaring Eagles"

They receive a banner, with an eagle shown on it

"You sleep on the cabin on the left"

Josse:"Why do we have to sleep on those filthy cabins?!"

Chris:"Because I say so, that's enough of a reason"

This comment just annoys Josse

 **Confessional**

Josse:"I thought Don was annoying enough, but Chris. He is a whole new level"

 **Ends Confessional**

Don:"And now, the team formed by

-Shawn Cody Dave Sammy

-Brody Dawn Mickey Scott

-Lindsay Mike Izzy Heather

You are now….The Vicious Sharks"  
They recive their banner, with a shark on it

Scott:"Wait, why do we have to be the Vicious Shark?" He says a little bit nervous

Chris:"For my amusement, maybe"

"Now, your team, because you won the last challenge, you will sleep on new McLean mansion, complete with heating, air conditioner, a Jacuzzi, and great beds, with enough rooms for 14 people" A giant mansion is shown, between the other two cabins

The whole team cheers

Heather:"Wait, why there is space for 14 people, we are only 12"

Don:"Chris and I'll be living always there. As for you campers, the winner of each challenge will get to stay there until another team wins and take the mansion from you.

You now have 15 minutes to take your stuff into your cabins. We'll meet in the cafeteria after this" With this, Chris and Don leave the scene.

The campers proceed to take their belongings to their cabins

Josse enters her cabin with the rest, and when she approaches one of the beds, she notice the incredible amount of bugs on it, and gets really disgusted.

"You take this one, I'll take the one from the top" she says to Courtney indirectly

Courtney:"Wait, who are you to tell me what to say?"

Josse:"I'm an Ice Dancer, I represented this country on the Olimpics and won prizes for it"

Courtney:"And I am a C.I.T., so what?"

"At least, I have won a prize in front of the cameras. Have you done that?" Josse said

Courtney was about to attack Josse, only to be interrupted by MacArthur. "Calm down, girl. I'm the only one who can attack her like that. And right now, we are a team, so we better don't fight between us until the next challenge is done, the you can fight her"

Both Courtney and Josse agreed to this, and then they went to their beds and put their stuff on them

Meanwhile, on the sharks cabin, Cody and Mike enter the mansion

Cody:"Just like the first time,but this time, in an amazing mansion!"

Mike:"I know, this is amazing"

Cody:"Being back here brings some memories, like when I met Gwen, the first challenge, and when I got attacked by a bear"

"You also got attacked by a bear?" Dave said when entering the cabin "That makes two now"

Mike:"Well, at least you haven't been attacked by mutant moles, you don't want that"

They kept talking in the mansion, while Scott heard their conversation from the doorstep

 **Confessional**

Scott:"I have a bad record with Mike, and now he is being friendly with the other guys. With this, he could just put both of them against me. I have to be cautious for now"

 **Ends Confessional**

In the Lion's cabin, Jasmine can't enter one of the beds properly

Jasmine:"Just...fit!"

Zoey:"Aren't you too big for the bed?"

Jasmine:"Yeah, any problem with that?"

Zoey:"No no. Just that I saw you with a problem, and I though I could help you"

Jasmine:"Nevermind, I'll sleep outside"

With this, Jasmine leaves the cabin and goes to the nearest tree and starts to climb it with ease, while Devin is watching

Devin:"Woah! She sure has some skill"

Lindsay then shows up:"I know someone that has a lot of skill, it is...ummm"

Devin:"You mean Tyler?"

Lindsay:"Yeah, he is the best"

Devin:"I don't know, I haven't seen him doing that"

"Trust me" Duncan appeared and interrupted "He is just a wannabe jock, he can't catch a ball with his hands"

Devin:"Oh, seriously?"

Duncan:"Yup"

* * *

After getting their stuff in their cabins, all campers went back to Chris and Don

Don:"Now that you arranged your stuff, follow us"

The campers followed them to the next location, the cafeteria

Chris:"Here is the cafeteria, where you will have your "balanced and delicious" meals"

Don:"Enter to receive your meal of the day"

As they enter, they can see three large tables in the middle of the place, and a man standing in the kitchen

Chris:"You should remember Chef Hatchet, don't you?"

Chef:"OK" he says with a firm voice "For those newbies from the race, I make the dishes around here, and what I give you, you eat it, and if you don't like it, you eat it. The same goes for the rest. Got it?"

All of them just said:"Yes"

Chef:"Ok, now grab a tray and move your butts to give you your food"

Each one of them grabbed a tray and got their food served, it looked like mashed potatoes, but it was grey and sticky

Kitty:"Is this even edible?"

Chef:"Did you say something about my food? Because I don't like people talking about my food"

Emma:"It's okay, she didn't say anything" then the sisters sat together

Chris:"Sorry, but you eat with your team members" and then took her with the rest of Eagles

Owen started to gulp down all his food:"Ahhhhhhhh" he said in relief "It was deli-" Then he got knocked out by the food

After seeing this, Jacques just pushed his food

"I think I'll skip this one" Jacques said disgusted

After a few minutes, and with all the trays intact, Don took the word

Don:"Ahem, now you have the rest of the day to rest, tomorrow we will start with the next challenge, now leave"

Chris:"But before you leave, there is something important. In the island we have hidden two McLean invincibility statues, if you find one, you can use it to save yourself from elimination"

Alejandro:"Interesante"

Scott:"I'll just to find it like last time"  
Chris:"Good luck with that, now you can leave"

 **Confessional**

Alejandro:"An invincibility statue came in handy last time, but two can really make my day"

Heather:"I will find that invincibility statue so I can finally eliminate someone like Alejandro did to me last time. Even if I can't do it to him, I can still do it to someone else"

 **Ends Confessional**

All the campers left to their cabins, getting prepared for the next day

During the night, some people were talking strategy

Scott:"So guys, I know you might not like me, but we have to win this challenge if we want to stay here"

Mike:"I still don't like you, but he is right, we have to give it all tomorrow, what do you say?

Cody:"Yeah"

Dave:"But you know, the other teams will do better than us"

Scott:"The next challenge can't be that hard"

* * *

The next day, the campers were sleeping peacefully, only to be woken up by an alarm that was heard through all the island

All the campers hurried up in their pajamas outside their cabins, only to be met by Chris and Don on a Safari car and suits

Chris:"Greetings campers, get changed quickly and we'll meet you in the campfire, now let's go Don" Don then starts the engine of the car and leave the area

Rock:"Campfire?"

Don is heard far away:"The one in front of the docks"

The campers get ready, and meet with the two hosts

Chris:"Ahhhh, the place of shattered dreams in the hands of your fellow teammates"

Don:"We will now start with your challenge"

Duncan:"Why the funny clothes?"

Chris:"The are called **safari** clothes, and it's related with today's challenge"

Zoey:"So, what's the challenge?"

Chris:"We will go hunting today, hunting animals"

Dawn:"We are not hunting to kill, right?"

Don:"No, we are hunting to take photos. Each team will have to find the animal they are looking for, and take a photo with two teammates next to the animal"

Chris:"There will one photographer for each team, and they can't give the camera to other campers"  
Don then tosses the cameras to three campers

Don:"Lindsay, Trent and Jacques will be the photographers of their teams"

They each receive an instant camera

Trent:"Vintage, Cool"

At the time Trent said that, Josse got close to Lindsay and said without anyone hearing, except for Courtney:"I think you would look wonderful in a photo of this camera"

Lindsay answered:"Really?"

Chris:"Now, the ones who will be next to the animals are..."

Don:"Gwen and Devin for the Lions. Scott and Mike for the Sharks and Cameron with Junior for the Eagles"

Scott:"No big deal, this will be easy"

Don:"I wouldn't say that if I were you"

Chris:"The reason why your team's are named like that is because you will have to catch the animal of your team"

Cameron:"So that means our team will have to catch an eagle"  
Don:"That's right, the Lions catches a lion, and the sharks capture a shark"

Scott:"A sh-sha-shark?!"

Gwen:"A shark I believe you, an eagle maybe, but there aren't any Lion around here"

Chris:"Don't worry, we brought one just for this challenge, also we brought a trained eagle so it doesn't fly away from the island, meanwhile there are a lot of sharks here, so you won't have a problem with that"

Don:"Now hurry up, you have 2 hours to bring it here, the first team to arrive wins and has the mansion, the last team will face elimination"

Chris:"Now GO!"

The three teams start to run, looking for their animal.

Unfortunately, Lindsay stayed taking photos of herself

After taking the first photograph, she says:"It isn't bad, what about another one?" and takes another photo

Seeing this, Chris and Don just facepalm

 **Confessional**

Lindsay:"I never though Josse would give such a great advice"

 **Ends Confessional**

* * *

The Sharks went to the shore

Mike:"Ok, this is a shark so one should be around here"

Dawn:"It's Mickey ready?"

Mickey:"Yeah, well, not really, no, I'm not ready"

Sammy:"You have to do this, we need your help"

Mickey:"I'm not ready, but we have to do this"

Heather:"You heard him, he will do it, now you farm boy, are you ready?"

Scott started to shake a lot:'I'm not getting inside the water, even less with sharks!"

Dawn threatens Scott:"If we lose this, it will be all your fault, and you will be eliminated"

Scott:"But..."

Brody:"Come on dude, I have done this before, it's not that hard"

Scott:"*sigh* Ok"

Shawn:"That's better, is Lindsay ready?"

Dave:"Wait, where is Lindsay?"

Izzy:"She is not here, she stayed back in the campfire, taking photos of herself"

Dawn:"And you say that now? We have to hurry and find her"

With this, Dawn, Brody and Sammy go back to the campfire and start looking for Lindsay

* * *

Meanwhile, the Soaring Eagles were around a hill

"Do you think an eagle will be around here?" Junior asked

Cameron:"Well, eagles make nests in high places, so it should be around here"

MacArthur:"Ok, then let's start climbing!"

Courtney:"Wait! What if the eagle descends?"

Trent:"Are you sure it will descend?"

Courtney:"Of course. When you get up there, it will descend because you are there. It's a bird, it will do that"

MacArthur:"I haven't though of that. I'll go up there with the goth so he scares the bird and get it down here, you stay here to get ready to catch it. Now move!"

Ennui walks to the hill and starts climbing with MacArthur, meanwhile the rest of the team starts to look for items to catch the eagle

 **Confessional**

Ennui:"Scaring animals is part of being a goth, because of the energy goths give away. If you don't do that, then you can't call yourself a goth"

 **Ends Confessional**

* * *

The Lions are having quite a problem with their search

Devin:"Ok, somebody knows where we could find the lion?"

No one seemed to know where one could be

Emma:"Noah should know, he is really smart after all"

Duncan:"But he is not here, so that doesn't help"

Jasmine:"Lions usually don't move unless there is food nearby"

Sky:"Can't we put a bait or something?"

After saying this, the whole team looked at Owen

"What is it?" Owen asked

A few minutes later, Owen was lying on the ground, covered in sausages brought from the kitchen. Devin, Gwen and Jacques were close to take the photo when ready

Jacques:"I hope this works"

Gwen:"And if this works, let's hope that he isn't eaten"

Owen was shaking:"There kitty, kitty, come here for a tasty meal. Wait, just come here, don't take a bite, I don't want to be eaten"

* * *

As MacArthur climbs, she finally finds the nest with a bald eagle on it

MacArthur:"Finally, it's your turn Ennui"

As Ennui gets closer, the eagle feels his presences and gets away from there as fast as it can,descending to the trees at the base of the hill

MacArthur then screams:"It's your turn guys!"

As the eagle descends, Josse jumps with a net made of vines, and catches the eagle midair

Rock:"Quick! The photograph"

Quickly, Cameron and Junior get in position, next to the eagle, and Trent takes the photo successfully

After taking the photo, MacArthur and Ennui have descended from the hill

Courtney:"Now let's go!"

The team starts to move to the main lodge, where Chris is

But as soon as they start moving, the eagle gets free of the net, and starts attacking Cameron

Cameron:"Help me!"

Courtney:"Let's move!"

Junior:"We can't leave him"

Courtney, annoyed, just leaves the team, followed Alejandro, Josse, MacArthur and Ennui

The rest couldn't get closer, as they feared from being attacked by the eagle

Kitty:"This is a mortal situation, so Ella can sing"

Trent:"Yeah, Ella sing!"

Ella:"Did someone say sing?"

She then clears her throat

 _Oh amazing bird, let Cameron be free_

 _You don't need to do this to him_

 _We need him so the challenge we win_

 _So please let him be free_

The eagle then lets Cameron be free, and is hypnotized by her song

Trent:"Great, now let's move"

 **Confessional**

Ella:"I'm really glad that finally I could sing after all this time without any threat or being eliminated. Thanks Chris for letting me do it"

 **Ends Confessional**

* * *

"Lindsay!" Dawn screams, calling for her "Lindsay where are you?!"

As Sammy,Dawn and Brody arrive to the campfire, they see her, with a pile of photos of her, over and over again

Lindsay:"Look at this photo, I look totally gorgeous on it"

Brody:"This is no time to do that brah, we have to go" and then he pulls her, followed by Sammy and Dawn

Sammy:"I hope we still have time to do this"

Back in the shore, they started to look for a shark, except for Dave

Dave:"Even if we find one, it won't help if there is no Lindsay or a camera"

Heather:"Could you stop whining and start searching?!"

Dave:"What for? There is no camera"

With this, the search team appears

Dawn:"We are back guys, here is Lindsay"

Dave:"Finally"

Brody:"Have you found it already?"

Shawn:"No luck here"

Cody:"Not here"

"I FOUND ONE" a scream is heard, and Scott is seen swimming really fast from a known shark

Scott:"I FOUND FANG!. BRING MICKEY"

After hearing this, Mickey went into the sea, and Scott was swimming in hi direction

Mike:"Lindsay, get ready" he shouted

Lindsay then aimed the camera to Mickey, with assistance of Dawn, so she doesn't screw this one up

Scott:"NOW"

Lindsay pressed the button, and the photo is taken, in which appears and smiling Mickey with a scared Scott with Fang following him

Scott kept swimming until the shore, and started running away from Fang, who was also following him in land; then he passed next to Lindsay and took the photo from her

Shawn:"Let's follow him guys!" and they ran to the campfire

* * *

Owen fell asleep, waiting for the lion,

Jacques and Devin also fell asleep, and Gwen almost did the same, but a roar woke all of them

The lion was next to Owen, about to take a bite from him

When Owen woke up, he wasn't pleased of his sight

He screamed, and ran away, leaving all the sausages on the floor

"Quick" Gwen said "That is our chance"

Devin:"Let's do this"

Devin and Gwen got closer to the eating lion, and when they were close enough for the photo, Jacques took the photo

Jacques:"It's done, let's go"

And the three went back to the team

"We have the photo, let's go back"

Duncan:"Good work Gwen"

Gwen didn't answer

Devin:"Can we start moving?"

And they started to run back

 **Confessional**

Duncan:"What's with Gwen? I just try to talk to her, but she doesn't even answer! I'll have to talk to her later"

 **Ends Confessional**

* * *

As the Eagles start to get back, Courtney talks to Josse

Courtney:"I saw that Lindsay stayed behind, taking photos from herself"

Josse:"I know, what an unfortunate event"

Courtney:"And I know you had to do something with it"

Josse:"So? What are you going to do? Tell your ex-boyfriend?"

Courtney:"You will see"

Finally, the Eagles arrive to the campfire, where Chris was waiting for them

Chris:"And the eagles are the first to arrive. Now handle the photo"

Trent approaches Chris and gives him the photo, which he inspects closely

Chris:"And the Soaring Eagles wins" he says

The team starts to cheer and celebrate

Don then appears:"Now you will have the chance to live in the mansion for the next few days, you can start moving your stuff"

The Eagles start doing as Don said

Don:"And now the last two teams will race to not get eliminated"

"And here comes the first one!"

Scott appears, still being pursued by Fang, and is the first one to arrive

Chris:"Scott, from the sharks, is the first one to arrive, now if you could handle the photograph"

Scott checks his pocket, looking for the photo, but he can´t find it

Scott:"I don't have the photo with me! I must have lost it while running from Fang!"

Chris:"What a shame; Fang, you can eat him"

Fang then jumps on Scott and puts him in his mouth, about to eat him

Don:"And now, the Lions arrived!"

With this, Fang, felt the presence of Crimson, and ran away for his safety, leaving Scott on the floor

 **Confessional**

Scott:"I-I-I am ne-ne-never getting close to-to-to a sha-shark again" he says while in fetal position and shaking of fear

 **Ends Confessional**

Don:"Now, the photo"

Jacques handles the photo, and Don examines it, with a worried Jacques next to him

Jacques:"So?"

Don:"I'm sorry to tell you that you made it with this photo"

Jacques then cheers up and his team joins him in this

At this time, the Vicious Sharks arrive

Mike:"Oh no! We were too late!"

Chris:"Yeah, it sucks to be you"

Don:"Now, get ready for the elimination ceremony, you'll like it"

The camera then shows Josse entering the mansion were they will spend the night, only to be met by two campers

Josse:"So, why the meeting?"

Courtney:"Ok, I don't like both of you, but we have something in common, we would do anything to win the challenges and to stay here in this mansion. With our skills and my leadership, I'm sure we will always win"

Josse:"Nobody made you leader"

MacArthur:"Nah, I don't care about that, last time I was leader I broke my partner's arm, so yeah"

Courtney:"It's just temporary, but anyway, we have to win this, we deserve to stay here as long as possible"

Josse and MacArthur agreed to this

Josse:"So, this will be kind of an alliance"

MacArthur:"Just for now"

 **Confessional**

Josse:"Alliance or not, I'll get rid of that little girl in the first chance I have, then the Police Cadet will leave, she is dumber than..."

Courtney:"A brick, I'll use her to get rid of that ice dancer for insulting me yesterday in front of the cameras, she is definitely going to pay"

MacArthur:"I'll just stand there and see how each other try to eliminate between them, I'll just have to play dumb and with that, take two birds with one stone"

 **Ends Confessional**

Meanwhile, some members of the Shark team are having a tough time to think who are they voting out of the place

Cody:"So, who are we going to vote out?"

Mike:"I-I don't know, it just seems difficult, but I kind of have an idea"

Shawn:"Let's just hope that is the right choice"

* * *

Soon, the night arrived, and the Sharks were all sitting in logs in front of he campfire. Chris and Don were in front of them

Chris:"So, how it feels to be the first team here? I know, it sucks"

Don:"Right now, all but one will stay here to continue living in this island"

Chris:"So, to tell the ones who are safe, we will do it like in the old days. Ooooh Cheeeefff"

Chef then appears with a tray with 11 marshmallows on it

Chris:"Like in the first season, the marshmallow is a sing of temporary security, if you receive it you are safe"  
Don:"Now, it's time for you to vote for the one you think deserves to go"

Chris:"Once you leave, you probably won't come back, ever again."

Don:"So, who will leave?"

Chris:"Will it be the downer Dave, who refused to start searching for the shark, thinking that it was 'useless'"

Dave:"It wouldn't have changed the fact that Scott found it anyway"

Chris:"Or Lindsay, who stayed back taking photos of herself, taking a lot of time from their team, and probably made them lose"

Lindsay:"I still looked good on them"

Chris:"And finally Scott, who arrived first, but didn't have the photo"

Scott:"I'm telling yo, I didn't know I would arrive first. Also, Lindsay had the photo"

Chris:"Well, now we will cast the votes, get ready to vote!"

* * *

 **Ok, so finally the chapter ended. So, this is the voting deal**

 **The characters I just mentioned are like the ones that have the most chances of being eliminated, between them there also characters that have more chances**

 **What you have to do is just vote for who you think that deserves the boot. But there is one rule. You have to put a reason of why he/she has to go, the better the reason the more chances it will happen.**

 **Adding the votes to the chances of being eliminated, how his/her teammates get along with he/she and what they would do for him or her, will take me to the final conclusion of who will get out**

 **So, what are you waiting for? Send trough review or PM your vote, and also send a review about what are your though of this chapter and series. Your support will always be appreciated. Ideas for any chapter and even shippings are open, so don't be shy and share**

 **And again, I'm really sorry for the delay, I will try to avoid to do it again. Now the schedules will be like one or two chapters weekly, mainly on weekends. Again I'm really sorry**

 **Well, hope you have enjoyed the chapter buddy.**

 **Peace Off**

 **-Lovadren**


	5. The Ridoncolous Island-Episode 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello once again guys, I finally ended exams and I could write once again.**

 **School had me busy, but I finally found time to write**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **The King's Run**

Don:"Last time, on the Ridoncolous Island. The three teams of campers were getting used to the renewed island. Then, they searched for animals, the same as the ones of their teams. Some alliances were born, and the same goes for the hate of others. In the end, The Eagles won the challenge, while The Sharks lost. Wow, they really suck."

Chris:"Now, we are on the moment of voting, where they will vote one of their friends, will it be Dave, Lindsay, or Scott? Find out in this episode of….."

Don:"The Ridoncolous Island"

* * *

It's dark at night, and The Eagles were at the campfire, with Chris, holding a tray with marshmallows

Chris:"Well, it's voting time! Each one will take turns to vote. And I don't want any of you voting twice, ok? Now hurry"

The confessional is shown, with Cody voting, then it's Mike, followed by Heather, then Dawn, and so on until all the members have voted

Don appears with a little box with all the votes

Don:"I have counted all your votes, and seriously, it was a stiff votation. So, let's deliver the marshmallows"

"The first marshmallow goes to…."  
"Izzy"

Chris proceeds to throw her a marshmallow, which she eats

"Mike"

"Shawn"

"Dawn"

"Sammy"

"Cody"

"Brody

"Heather"

"Mickey"

As he said their names, each one received a marshmallow

Chris:"So, we have three campers, but two fluffy white signs of security"

Dave, Scott and Lindsay shared nervous looks

Don:"The next one is for….."

"Dave"

He received his marshmallow and ate it

Don:"The last one goes to…."

As he said that, dramatic music sounded, as Scott was nervously looking at Lindsay, and Lindsay was nervously looking at him. The music kept playing for a few seconds, until Don finally spoke

"Scott"

Scott received his sign of security, and was finally relieved

Lindsay:"I'm the first one again?"

Chris:"Yup, your dumbness really annoys the rest"

Lindsay:"So, that means I have to go to the flushy-thingy?"

Don:"Not really, we have a new thing now"

The camera then looked at the docks, where all the eagles went along with Chris and Don , and they find a seaplane there, but really, really old ; badly made and it was made out of wood.

Chris:"Welcome to the Plane of Shame"

Don:"Hop in!"

Lindsay was given a parachute and entered the seaplane, but there was no one inside

Lindsay:"But there is no one inside"

Chris:"Exactly! Chef!" Chef arrives with a long wooden stick

"Chef here will spin the propeller, and it will fly, for one or two minutes at enough altitude, until it starts going down, you can jump at any time, but I recommend that you do it before hitting land"  
Cody:"But what happens if she gets hurt or something?"

Chris:"You take full responsibility of that. It's in your contract"

Don:"So, before we continue any last words Lindsay?"

Linsday:"Well, actually I-"

Chris:"Too late!"

Chris closes the door and Chef spins the propeller, and when it's enough, the seaplane grabs speed and starts flying. It reaches decent altitude, and flies away from the island

From far away, Lindsay's scream is heard, and a crashing sound is heard

Don:"Well, that's for today, now take a rest until the next challenge"

The Sharks go back to their cabins

In the girls cabin

Dawn:"Where do you think she landed?"

Sammy:"I hope she is okay"

Heather:"I don't know, I don't really care, but at least it's far enough for her stupidity to never comes back"

Sammy:"You kind of remind me of my sister"

Heather:"No, I wouldn't compare myself with someone who got tricked by you"

Sammy:"Now you are the same"

Izzy:"Could you go to sleep? I want to be ready for tomorrow"

Dawn:"We better do as she says, it's the best option we have now"

Heather:"I will do it only because I want, not because she says it"

Soon, the camp went to sleep, with no one awake

Except for one farmer, looking into the woods during all the night

 **Confessional**

Scott:"This just showed me that I'm in real danger, they almost kicked me off. So, the best thing I can do is to find at least one McLean statue, for an insurance"

 **Ends Confessional**

 **Votes (camper's votes)**

-Dave 1

-Scott 5

-Lindsay 6

-The rest 0

* * *

Sun shine's and birds fly. That was the best way to describe this morning on Camp Wawanakwa. All the campers were sleeping in this beautiful morning. The Eagles were enjoying their deluxe beds in the McLean mansion. It was all perfect

But this perfection was interrupted by Chris, who was talking through the speakers

"Campers!" he said "Meet me at the cafeteria, were we will have our next challenge"

As he said this, most campers woke up, with the exception of Owen, who was deeply asleep, and having a dream about donuts.

Mickey fell from his bed, surprised by Chris's voice

Cody helps him up

Cody:"Are you ok buddy?"

Mickey:"Yeah, I think, I have been through worst things"

Mike:"Seriously?"

Mickey:"Yeah, but thanks for the help"

Dave:"Guys, uhm, have you seen the other two guys. It looks like they disappeared"

Certainly, Shawn and Scott were missing

Mike:"You are right, where are they?"

Dave:"I guess they already left after losing the last challenge"

Cody:"Do you really have to be so depressing like that?"

Dave:"Most of times yeah"

Mike:"You should stop that"

Scott is shown with dirt, leaves and branches all over him and really tired; he walks slowly, until he finally trips in front of a cave. At the moment, Shawn came of the cave yawning, but when he sees Scott, he screams and start running to the cafeteria.

Scott:"Wait! I can explain this!"

Scott tries to stand up, but he is too tired, and falls again to the ground

"I think….that I'll stay here"

Back in the cafeteria, all the campers except Scott and Owen are "enjoying" the food served by Chef.

Devin starts to poke his food, and it starts to move

Devin:"I wonder if the food in the forest is better"

Jasmine:"Sure it is, this is even hard for me to eat"

Justin:"Do you think this can affect my beautiful face? I only eat things from a list, that doesn't have any extra fat or something like that"

Zoey:"No, your face it's okay" "No, wait, I mean it's always gorgeous, but I think it's okay for you to eat (nervous laugh)" with this she blushes

Justin:"Oh, thank you"

All of this was heard by Mike, who had just arrived and had a concerned face

 **Confessional**

Zoey:"I have to admit that he has great looks, and he is really beautiful, but he is just a friend, so I hope this doesn't affect Mike, I mean I have other guy friends so I should be fine, right?"

Justin:"I think I can use her for my advantage later on, but for now I have to buy her completely, I have time"

Mike:"Ok, uhm, I want her to stop doing that, because it makes me jealous, but I don't know how to tell her. I know, I think she will eventually notice and she will stop, I trust her." He then innocently smiles

 **Ends Confessional**

A clap is heard, and everybody see Chris in the middle of the cafeteria

"Now" he says "we will have our next challenge"

Brody:"So, what's the deal?"

"It's simple" Chris answered "We are going to play The King's Run"

Gwen:"The King's what?"

Owen:"Oh Oh, I know that one"

Chris:"Good for you Big Guy"

"It's simple. The story is about three kingdoms, each one with a king. Between the three kingdoms there was a neutral point. One day, one king wanted the neutral point, but the other two also wanted it. So, they made a deal"

"The three would start at the starting line, each one with his army. They had to run to the neutral point and build a castle. The first kingdom to build one successfully would win. But, they weren't clean players. Each one had three soldiers who would mess with the other teams, and distract them or destroy the castle"

"Your challenge is to represent each kingdom, run to the snowy hill and build a snow castle there. Each team will have a king and three sabotage soldiers, decided by us. The first one to finish the castle wins. Oh, and the word of the king must be obeyed, so no whining if he or she says something you don't like. Also, the King will be carried in a chair by his army. And, the army making company to the king can't interact with other armies, so I don't want to see Noah and Emma close"

Emma looks at Noah, and he does the same

Courtney:"Do we even have a snowy hill?"

Chris:"Yeah, remember the one in Revenge of the Island? It's the same. An artificial hill"

Dawn:"But won't you be using a lot of energy?"

"That's our problem" he said "Now, the kings will be as follows"

"For the lions, it will be Devin"

"For the Eagles, Josse"

"And for the Sharks, Shawn. Wait, where is Shawn?"

As he says that, Shawn enters running to the cafeteria and crashes with Chris

Shawn:"Oops, sorry Chris"

Chris just glares at him, he then stands up and gives a crown to each king

"Now, the sabotage team will be"

"Duncan, Gwen and Emma for the Lions"

"Izzy, Cody and Heather for the Sharks"

"And Courtney, MacArthur and Kitty for the Eagles"

He gives each a steel medieval helmet

"Now then, let's move to the starting point"

* * *

 **Confessional**

Josse:"Finally they appreciate me as what I am. A queen, and soon the winner of the challenge"

 **Ends Confessional**

As the arrived to the starting line in the middle of the forest, Devin got into his royal chair and standed up on it

Devin:"I, Devin The Third, hereby declare that our team shall be the winner" he then laughs a bit "I like this roleplay"

Sky:"You know, I met a guy who would totally like this."

Devin:"Seriously? Who?"

Sky:"Leonard" Devin said nothing, with a confused face on him "You know, Leonard, the one who though he was a wizard. He was at your show"

Devin:"I think he got kicked out really early"

Sky:"Yeah, that's why"

Meanwhile, Shawn got on his chair and started to check it

Shawn:"Is it zombie proof?"

Dave:"I don't know. It looks really old"  
Shawn:"Do you always have to look things like that?"

Dave:"Sorry, guess that is my way of being"

At the Eagles chair

Josse:"Now my servants, we will win this and I will take the gold of this challenge"

Trent:"You alone will take the gold?"  
Josse:"That's right. I'm the queen after all. You just obey, servant"

Trent was kind of annoyed from her, but he he just let it past.

Don:"Now then, we will begin. Everybody with their king"

Everyone got ready, every king in their places and the sabotage members were far away

Don:"On your marks...

"Get set"

"GO!"

As he said the last words, all kings started to move, with the Eagles leading them, followed by the Sharks.

Devin:"Come on guys, we can do this"

Jacques:"If you weighted less, it would be easier"

Devin:"I shouldn't have eaten breakfast"

But it wasn't Devin's fault. The camera zoomed below the chair, where there were tons of rocks glued to it, courtesy of the sabotage team of the Eagles

MacArthur then appeared behind some bushes along with Courtney and Kitty, glue in hand

MacArthur:"One slower, one to go"

While the teams were running, some sabotage members were having a bad time. Duncan, Gwen and Emma were preparing traps to retain a member of the opposing team, but Duncan wasn't doing anything.

Duncan:"So, Gwen, doing anything lately?"

Gwen:"Uhm, preparing a trap to sabotage other team I guess"  
Duncan:"Oh, right right. But apart from that have you done something like going somewhere or something like that?"

Emma:"Sorry to interrupt but they will arrive any second now and we need this trap, so can you concentrate for a few seconds please?"

Duncan:"Fine fine, geez"

Soon, the Eagles arrived to their spot, and they hid from their sight, leaving only a vine for them to step on

Noah was the unlucky one who was in front of the chair. He stepped on it, breaking it and soon he was hanging upside down because of the trap

Rock:"Wait dudes, we have to take him down"

Alejandro:"We don't have time for that amigo"

Junior:"We can't leave him"  
Josse:"Yes we can, we will leave him, and you have to obey me"

Noah:"Are you serious?!"

Josse:"Yes, your sacrifice for the team will be remembered. Now let's go"

All of the team picked the chair, but Junior stayed for Noah.

Noah:"Just go little guy, you don't want to be in danger of getting voted because of me"

Junior did as he said and left

Emma then came out of her hiding spot:"Oh my gosh! Noah I'm so sorry I will take you down"

Gwen:"I'm sorry but you can't. Remember what Chris said? We can't be with him. He even used both of you as examples. Come on, we have to go to the hill"

Emma didn't wanted to leave, until Noah said it:"Just go, you will be the one voted off if you stay"

Only when he said this she was convinced, and got back with his team and started moving

The rest of teams then passed by, watching him hanging. Owen stopped to try and help him, but his team made him move

Noah was then hanging alone in the air:"And in the end, I am left alone yet again"

 **Confessional**

Owen:"I really would like to help him, but my team wouldn't let me. I hope he noticed that. But knowing him, he wouldn't have revenge or something like that. He isn't the vengeful type"

Noah:"If I ever get down from there, they will all suffer for letting me stay there alone"

 **Ends Confessional**

The Sharks sabotage team was at the snowy hill, preparing a trap

Cody:"Okay, we only need that the correct team picks this up, and not our team"

Heather:"How are we going to do that?"

Izzy:"Why don't we move all the snow here so they come here and have it all?"

Heather:"That's not a bad plan"  
Cody:"Good thing we brought this from the mansion"

The three of them started to move the snow from one side to the other, making that one side barely has snow and the other has piles of snow everywhere

* * *

As the teams started to get closer, the air was colder.

Lorenzo:"It sure became colder now"  
Jasmine:"I'm not a fan of cold, back in Australia, cold almost doesn't exist, so I'm not used to it"

Devin:"Come on squires, we can still do this, let's pick up the pace. Come on I know we can do this"

Owen:"You really know how to motivate people"

As they moved faster, they started to reach the sharks, and a few seconds later, they surpassed them.

Shawn:"Come on guys, we can't let them pass us"  
Brody:"He is right bros, come on"

Mike:"It is easy for you to say, but our team isn't exactly the strongest, even Mickey is starting to pass out"

Shawn:"Ok, just do as you can"

The three teams were then just a few minutes to arrive to the snowy hill peak, and Noah was still hanging alone in the air

Noah:"How much time I have left before all my blood goes up to my head?"

Oddly, a rustling sound is heard and a cutting sound is also heard, with Noah falling to the ground as a result

Noah:"Who did this?"

Then, Junior gets down from the tree with a knife from the cafeteria in hand

Junior:"Sorry, couldn't leave you hanging there while you are part of our team"

Noah just says:"Well, thank you. I owe you one"

 **Confessional**

Noah:"Well, I will have revenge but not on all of them"

 **Ends Confessional**

Junior:"Let's head back before they find I stayed here"

Noah:"Works for me"

They then started to run towards the snowy hill, where all the teams had just arrived

* * *

The Eagles arrived first at the hill, and the first thing they saw was that at one side there was all the snow, and in the other side there was almost nothing

Josse:"Ok guys, you know what to do. Hurry up"

Cameron:"I guess we should pick the one with the most snow"

Ella:"What a wonderful idea!"

Trent:"Seemed kind of obvious to me"

The Eagles started to build their snow castle, while the other two had to share the small side

Devin:"Come on people, we still have snow, and time, we can do this"

Sky:"He is right, as long as we have enough time we can still win this"

Don:"Just so you know, you have just 1 hour to build your castles. After that, only the 2 best castles will pass. The team with the smallest castle will face elimination"

Devin:"Okay, being king is harder than I thought"

Meanwhile, Shawn started to give orders:"Okay, Dave Mike and Brody collect snow, the rest start building now"

Dave:"Why are we still doing this? There is no snow"

Shawn then approaches Dave and says:"Listen, we don't have time for your whining, so you better start working, or you will be the next one out of here

Dave just blanks his eyes:"Fine"

As time passed, the castles started to take form. The Eagles had a monumental medieval castle, a desing contribution from Cameron, for which he had great pride; while the rest of the castles were really really small. They reached Owen's waist

Cameron:"This is such a beautiful creation"

Rcok:"I got to admit dude, it rocks!"

Cameron:"Thanks!"

Then, Chris appears

Chris:"With only a few minutes remaining, the victory seems really clear for everybody"

At one side, the eagles sabotage team were watching everything from afar

Kitty:"Shouldn't we sabotage? That is our purpose after all"

Courtney:"Do you think it needs sabotaging? Have you seen their castles? We are going to win"

As she said this, Junior and Noah arrived to the scene, surprised of how the castle was

Junior:"We are actually winning this time."

Noah:"It looks like they didn't need us after all"

MacArthur:"Yeah, more like it. We had all the snow from the start"

Noah then turns suspiciously:"Wait, you found all the snow in a pile?"

Kitty:"Yeah, it was"

Junior:"It sounds suspicious"

His suspection was right, since in their wanting to increase the size of the castle, Trent found a big snowball

Trent:"Sweet. Hey guys, help me out with this"

Alejandro along with Rock came closer to the snowball, and with Trente they lifted the snowball and put it on top of the castle. But as they put it, the snowball cracked

Josse:"What is going on?"

Cameron:"The snowball cracked. But it shouldn't, unless it has something inside. Wait a minute" Cameron thought for a sec and then screamed :"Take it out!"

His warning came out too late, as the snowball cracked, and the thin protection inside it broke. letting a lot of water out of the snowball.

All the water fell on the castle and it melt in a few seconds, ruining the Eagles castle

Cameron was on his knees crying for a bit:"My castle, my beatiful castle, ruined"

But Josse was mad, really mad for what happened:"My chance to win just escaped from me!"

Trent:"Not to worry. we still have time"

At the time, a siren went away and Don appeared:"Time's up"

"Let's see your castles"

Don watched all the castles, all of them really small and sucky, while the Eagles didn't even have one

Don:"Well, I got to admit, even a four-year old kid can do better than you"

Chris:"Well, now the chosing is not which one is the best, but which two suck the less"

"So..."

Don:"The Lions win!"

Devin and his team celebrate their victory, as they lift their king

Devin:"YEEEESSSSS! Devin The Third Rocks!"

Don:"Good for you"

Chris:"The second place goes for the Sharks..."

The Sharks then are in relieve, mainly Dave, since he won't be eliminated for now. At this time, Scott arrived to the hill, very tired

Scott:"Hey there guys...I...finally...found you"

Mike:"Where were tou? We didn't notice you left"

Scott:"It...doesn't matter...now"

Chris:"Now if you let me finish, the Sharks are in second place, which means that the Eagles lost"  
Josse then started to scream, for which his teammates get away from her

 **Confessional**

Josse:"My team will suffer forlosing this one. No, everyone will suffer"

Devin:"I knew my leadership would take us far, and Devin The Third's kingdom will now live for ever"

 **Ends Confessional**

Chris:"The Lions will have the mansion for the next days, so the Sharks will be in one of the old crappy cabins. Later tonight, the Eagles will face elimination, now go and rest until then"

The teams went back to their cabins, with Eagles preparing to face elimination

* * *

A few hours later, MacArthur, Courtney and Josse were reunited behind the Girl's cabin of the Soaring Eagles

Josse was really mad at her teammates:"How could we lose so stupidly?!"

Courtney:"Don't blame it on us, you know we couldn't interact"

MacArthur:"There are actually many teammates that screw up this time"

Josse:"I wished I could eliminate them all at once"

Courtney:"You know we can't. So, who are we voting out?"

MacArthur:"We are three of 12 members, we could actually make a difference to the votation"

Courtney:"I might be able to convince Alejandro of the one we are voting"

MacArthur:"Ella wouldn't be hard to convince, and the the kid wouldn't be a problem"

Josse:"So, we have half the votes, that would be enough. So, who do we choose?"

Courtney:"We have the nerd Cameron, it was his castle, also he was the one who choose the side with the giant snowball"

MacArthur:"Yeah, but it was Trent who bringed it to he castle, with the help of the spanish guy and the rocker"

Josse:"What about Kitty? Did she helped to sabotage?"

Courtney took advantage of this:"No, she didn't. She was actually slowing us down. She always oppsoed to our ideas. I think we should get rid of her"

Josse:"So, in the end we have it between Kitty, Trent and Cameron"

Courtney:"Which one we will choose?"

Josse:"I know, we will pick..."

* * *

 **Eliminated Campers:**

 **36.-Lindsay: Her dumbness distracted her and made her team to lose. Mainly because she made them lose a lot of time. Knowing it could happen again, they decided to take her out before it repeated**

* * *

 **Okay guys, hello everybody again. Again the votation is simple: Choose one fo the mentioned campers, tell a reason, and I will count it for the votation. Votes can be sent via PM or review your choice. Remeber, that there will be other factors that will count for the votation**

 **I have been very busy the last few weeks, but finally I am free to write as much as I want. So I might be updating again soon**

 **So, thanks for all your votes and your support. If you have any question, shipping or idea for the story, feel free to send it, I will read it and consider it for future usage.**

 **So once again thanks, and see you soon**

 **Peace off**

 **-Lovadren**


	6. The Ridoncolous Island-Episode 4

**Okay, so, I can't really say anything to excuse myself**

 **Hello once again after all this time. I thank you for being patient, and I am really sorry for making you wait. It's better later than never. Because of that, I'm bringing here the next chapter of Total Drama Presents: The Ridoncolous Island!**

 **Now, let's begin**

* * *

 **Hungry Until You Go Crazy**

Don:"Last time, on the Ridoncolous Island"

Chris:"After saying goodbyes to Lindsay on the Plane of Shame, our teams had to face another challenge. This time, we played the King's Run"

"Each team ran towards a snowy hill, were they had to build a snow castle. The Soaring Eagles were winning the competition, thanks to Cameron's design, while the rest of the teams just sucked. Nevertheless, the Eagles chances melt away after the team brought a giant snowball, which was Trent's decision. This snowball was part of the Sharks sabotage, and ended up destroying the Eagle's castle. Devin The Third ended up being the best king, and bringing the victory to the Lions, and the Eagles ended up losing. Now, they will have to pass through the process of elimination."

"Will it be Trent, who brought the snowball to their team, and made them lose? O will it be Cameron, who chose the side with most snow? Or even Kitty, which I really don't know why they want to eliminate her, but whatever."

"Find out on today's episode of The Ridoncolous Island!"

* * *

This episode begins where we left. The triumvirate of Courtney, MacArthur and Josse make use of the night, to decide who to vote off in today's elimination.

As they discuss who to choose, the choice ends up with three options: Cameron, Trent and Kitty.

And now, Josse finally makes up her mind, and chooses their victim.

"All right" she says "I finally know who to pick"

"Finally!" Courtney says relieved "It took you like half a year to decide!"

Josse ignores her comment, and then proceeds to whisper her decision to her teammates.

"Got it!" answers MacArthur "I will tell the rest so we can vote him off. Make sure you two do the same thing"

Courtney and Josse nod, and they depart to convince he rest

The night goes on, until it is finally time to both.

The Soaring Eagles are reunited by Chris and Don on the dock. Each member sits in front of the campfire, on their respective tree stump. Meanwhile, Chris waves, and Chef appears with a tray, which has only 11 marshmallows.

Chris:"So, how does it feel to have your chances of winning just _melt_ away?"

He laughs, alongside Don, but not a single camper laughed at the bad pun.

Seeing this, Chris continues

"We already know what you have to do: You go and back stab one of your teammates, so let's do this!"

 **Confessional**

Junior is shown voting on the confessional, while saying sadly:"I'm sorry, but you have to go. You had all the fault"

Then, Ella appears, voting while humming at the rhythm of a song

After her, Courtney appears, followed by MacArthur and Josse.

Finally, Trent appears voting, while saying:"You did nothing to me, but i have to do it to save my own skin"

 **Ends Confessional**

Don:"So, you finally finished voting!We counted the votes, and counted them"

Chris:"Let's start with this!"

As he grabs the first marshmallow, he says:"The first marshmallow goes to..."

"Josse"

She stands proudly, and proceeds to receive her marshmallow

"Rock"

As he hears his name, he plays a solo air guitar, which just made Chris feel uncomfortable, and goes to receive his marshmallow

"Courtney"

She just walks towards Chris and picks up her marshmallow

"Ella and Ennui"

Ella tries to start singing, but only the presence of Ennui made her hesitate, and she just picked up her marshmallow with Ennui

"MacArthur and Alejandro"

They both go and receive their marshmallow, Alejandro unimpressed and MacArthur excited

"Junior"

He smiles, and then walks to Chris, and picks his marshmallow, but then his smile fades away, as he realizes that Noah hasn't received his marshmallow yet.

Chris:"So, we got Kitty, Trent, Noah and Cameron, but only three marshmallows"

They all share nervous looks, specially Noah and Trent

"The next one goes to...

Kitty"

She is relieved, and picks her marshmallow up

The three remaining guys look at each other, with a growing concern in each one of them

Chris realizes about the tension, and stays silent for a few more seconds

"The next marshmallow goes to..."

The silence continues...

...

"Noah"

He feels relieved, as he stands up and picks up his marshmallow

"Now then, we have Trent, who screwed up with the giant snowball"

"And Cameron, who choosed the wrong side to start with"

The silence continues, Trent shares a look of concern with Cameron, while he pulls out his inhaler, and uses it, until Chris starts talking again

"Now, the last marshmallow goes to"

...

...

...

"Trent"

He jumps up excited, and picks up his fluffy sing of security, only realizing then, that Cameron has just been eliminated

"Sorry Bubble Boy" Don says "But it is your turn to go"

Cameron stands up, exhausted "I get it, I screwed up badly this time. And I´m sorry for that. I accept all consequences of my actions. So, let´s get this done"

The camera then switches to the docks, where the Plane of Shame is waiting for Cameron

He stands next to the seaplane, and is given a parachute

Chef then arrives with a wooden stick, to start the propeller

"Any last words?" says Chris, taunting

"Actually, yes. I made a list to say something to everyone before i leave" Cameron then pulls out a long manuscript from his pocket. "Ahem, to Mike and Zoe, I-"

"Time´s up!"

As Chris says that, Cameron is shoved into the seaplane by Chef, and he starts the propeller

The seaplane then flies for half a mile, before it plunges into the sea, all of this while the screams of Cameron where heard by everyone at the dock

"Well then, nighty´night!"

The Eagles are then sent to their cabins

On their way, Junior and Noah share a conversation

Junior:"It was very tense back then. I´m glad that you weren´t eliminated"

Noah:"Yeah, I'm also glad the team didn't try to vote you off for helping me

Junior:"Well, as long as they don´t know, it´s fine for me"

Noah:"Yeah, well, let´s keep this alliance for a while. As long as we keep this up, we might have a chance to survive on this team, before the merge"

Junior:"All right! Let´s do this!"

He says this, while holding his fist up, waiting for Noah to fist bump back, which he does, sealing the deal, and officially starting their alliance

 **Confessional**

Noah:"With this kid on my side, we might stand a chance"

Josse:"Why Cameron over Trent? Mainly because Cameron and his brains could be a menace on the long run, while Trent is just...Trent"

Gwen:"To be honest, I can understand why they would kick Cameron off, but why him, over the rest? I have been enough times in this show to know someone is behind this, and I will find who it is"

 **Ends Confessional**

 **Votes (Camper´s Votes"**

Kitty 1

Noah 2

Trent 3

Cameron 6

The Rest 0

* * *

A new day starts, just as a new challenge for our campers is approaching

The lions were enjoying their morning on the McLean mansion

Devin was, of course, sleeping on a king size bed, just for Devin the Third

"This is just perfect for a King" he says

He then gets off his bed, and goes to the kitchen of the mansion, to have some breakfast

As he makes his way to the kitchen, he is joined by Sky

"Hey" Devin says

"Hey" Sky answers "Why are you awake so early?"

"It is?" Devin answers surprised

"Yeah, it´s 7 in the morning"

Devin:"I guess i didn´t realized. Why are you early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I heard all this noises outside that couldn´t let me sleep"

"Well, i heard no-"

Their conversation is suddenly cut, as they heard some banging noises coming from the kitchen

They decide to run there, only to find Owen looking through cabinets and the fridge over and over again

"What's the problem, Owen?" Devin asks concerned

"Food" he replies, anxiously "There is no food!"

"What?!" Sky asks surprised, and starts searching

She opens the cabinets, only to find them empty

She then goes to the fridge, only to realize it is empty too

"What the heck is going on?" she says, angrily

As she says that, a trumpet can be heard from outside, waking up every camper in the island

They all step out of their cabins only to find Chris and Don sharing an umbrella

With them, is Chef with a trumpet on hand

Don:"I hope you slept well, because it time for some routine exercise"

Most of them look at Chef, knowing that his routines consisted more on massacre

Chris:"No no, not Chef. He has the day off, he doesn't have to cook" with this, Chris laughs a bit

Chef then leaves the scene, having completed his task for the day

Don:"So, when we let the viewers vote, obviously some campers were left outside. But fear not, some of them will have be special guests for the day"

Chris:"That's right. And for today, we bring our first guest! Cadet! Present yourself!"

Footsteps are heard, and Brick from The Revenge of The Island appears on scene

"Private Brick McArthur, reporting for duty sir" with this, he makes a salute to everyone

"That´s my guest!" Chris says proudly

"Hey Brick!" Mike says, trying to say hello to one of his old teammates, but Don doesn´t let him

"Interactions with guest are prohibited, unless we say the opposite"

"Now, you will be working out each morning for the next few days, to keep you active"

Courtney then interrupts:"And what if we refuse?"

Chris:"In that case, you can leave the island"

Don:"And by can, we mean that security will make you leave"

To that, Courtney just remains silent

Owen:"Can we eat before starting? I don't have much energy on me"

Chris and Don just laugh:"No" they both say

Chris:"Anything else? No? Okay then, they are all yours Brick"

With this, both Don and Chris leave the scene, laughing

"Okay privates" Brick says "We will start by running two laps around the island, and then we will proceed with the push-ups. Let's move!"

Devin then talks to Sky:"We will ask about the food later on"

Sounds of discomfort are heard from the campers, but what has to be done, has to be done. The campers start their laps. While most people just walked to their goal, some people actually ran. Most notably, we had the Ice Dancers, Sky, Devin, Shawn, Jasmine, Brody, Izzy and MacArthur running, while the rest just patiently walked to the goal.

 **Confessional**

Josse:"If this routines are all the challenge we will have, I will definitely win. We used to do this every morning for our ice dancing routines"

Owen:"I usually don't do a lot of sports, and when I do, I get tired really fast and really easily. I just hope that after running, we can finally have the blessed breakfast"

Devin:"I really don't know what happened to the food. Something strange must be going on. I just hope it isn't something that complicated, right?"

 **Ends Confessional**

After some hours of exercising, and running and doing push-ups, all the campers were called to the cafeteria. Most of them were exhausted, except for the most athletic of campers. But something in common they all had was their hunger.

A crawling Owen made it inside the cafeteria, at last, while the rest of the campers had already made their way to their teams tables.

But, there was a problem that everyone recognized...

Owen:"Finally, we will finally have breakfast", he said, really tired

But then, Duncan said something important:"Hey, something doesn't smell right"

"What do you mean?" a concerned Owen said

"We have been here in this cafeteria for a long time now, and it doesn't smell...right" Duncan said

Noah then added to the conversation:"Yeah, you are right. It smells...clean"

"It doesn't smell like something greasy or something unknown is being fried and being served to us in a stew" he added

"Uhm guys" Devin said "There is no food in the mansion, and nothing weird is being cooked here, so this means that..."

"Wait" Jacques interrupted "There is no food in our mansion?!"

"That's right" a familiar voice said

Suddenly, Chris appears from the kitchen and then walks to the center of the cafeteria, and starts talking

"When we were thinking about how else we could deprave and destroy you morally and physically, we remembered what we did"

"We challenged you to not sleep for a week to win. Some of you had to live in an island filled with mutants and nuclear wastes. Others spent their time trying to survive in an island filled with robots and cyborgs"

"So, we asked ourselves a question: what we didn't made you go through? And the answer: Food"

Heather:"Get to the point McLean"

"This is the real challenge" he says "You are going to spend the next few days without any kind of food or anything to eat. We already took everything from the fridges, cafeteria, mansion, and even the secret food stash of Owen"

"YOU TOUCHED WHAT?!" Owen said angrily to Chris

"Don't you worry. Since the studio wouldn't let me make you not eat for days, we came with a solution"

"All the food from the island is hidden somewhere here. If you or any of your teammates manage to find this stash, you will stay with most of it, and win the challenge"

"Or, you can come to the cafeteria, and give up, having to wear this every day and stay in the cafeteria until the challenge is finished"

Chris then shows a chicken hat, familiar to Courtney, to which she blanks her eyes

"In conclusion, you and your team can win the challenge if you are the last team standing, or if you find the food stash first"

"Between the two teams that doesn't find the stash, the one that will have a member eliminated will be the one with the least amount of campers"

"And remember, every morning you will have to face Brick's exercise routine until the challenge is over"

"And if you want to eat something, you can always meet me her. Now get out. The challenge stars...now!"

 **Confessional**

Owen:"I don't like to be forced not to eat. I mean, I have to eat to be healthy. And no one is going to want me hungry"

Sky:"So this is what Chris was planning from the start... meh, it can't be that hard. I mean, I know we will be able to find the food before its too late, right?"

 **Ends Confessional**

* * *

All the campers leave the cafeteria, forced by Chris, and reunite with their teammates.

"Okay Sharks" Shawn says "We will divide and conquer our enemy"

"We will split the team in 4 teams of three, we need to ind this stash of food ASAP, any question?"

But Shawn was only half through his sentences, before Scott already left. He knew already that being with his team was dangerous for him, and he didn't wanted to run anymore risks.

Meanwhile, Shawn turns around to coordinate with the rest of their team. But, since Scott left, it became an every man for himself mission. Most of the team took a different direction, except for Shawn, Cody, Brody, Mike and Dave.

Dave, as always, showed his negative attitude to the rest of the team.

"I wonder how much we will last. 2 hours? 3?"

Not the best start for Sharks

 **Confessional**

Scott:"I know we are a team and all, but i don't plan to stick around with them. The less I am with them, the less problems i will be in"

Shawn:"I know we are a team, but i think staying with this group will actually help me. In a zombie apocalypse, the optimal size of a group is 5, so we have a good start"

 **Ends Confessional**

"Need...food..."

Those were the only words Owen was capable of saying, before staying silent

Devin:"Why isn't he talking anymore?"

Sky:"Well, I guess his body closed his mouth, so he wouldn't waste energy when talking"

"Woah" says Devin surprised "You sure know a lot"

"Oh, its nothing" says Sky while blushing a bit

"Ahem. Done with your talk?" says Gwen, a little bit annoyed

Both Sky and Devin turn around, giving their back to Owen, and pay attention to what Gwen says to the rest of the group

"Look, I have been through something like this before. So, the best thing we could do, is to split up and search for that stash as fast as we can."

Everyone in the Lion team agrees, and soon they each take their path

Except for Sky and Devin, who decided to take care of big Owen, since he couldn't move

 **Confessional**

Devin:"I was really worried about the big guy. I thought he wouldn't make it."

Sky:"You know, maybe staying with Owen will be for good, I hope"

 **Ends Confessional**

The Sharks, in the other hand, didn't even talk. They all went through different directions. Most notably, the triad between Courtney, MacArthur and Josse

Courtney:"Well, the faster we move, the faster we are going to find that stash"

MacArthur:"Don't worry about me, as a police cadet, I have been through worse things. We just need to focus"

Josse:"I have two things in focus: Winning, and having revenge with the Lions team..."

Although Courtney was interested on that plan, she decided that their hunger was more important:"Yeah, well, that can wait. Our stomachs can't."

Meanwhile, Noah was giving a few tips to Junior

"Ok, kid. First thing, don't ever think about food. Second tip, forget about the rest. Third tip, lets start moving"

"Well' Junior answered "Lets get rolling"

Then, camera zooms out, and Chris appears, eating a burger. Takes a bite, and starts talking

"With this, the adventure of our campers to find food for their survival will continue the search? Who will fall? Who will go crazy? Find out after the commercial break"

* * *

A chronometer, which counts the time since the challenge started, marks 27 hours, and 36 minutes

Surprisingly, only a few campers have appeared in the cafeteria, all wearing the chicken hat. Those who are here are :

Justin. According to him, no food in a certain amount of time can affect his beauty.

Mickey. His frail body wouldn't allow him to skip meals.

Rock. No food doesn't rock, dude.

Meanwhile, the other campers are all already tired, with little will to move on.

"Can't you just leave me be?" says a really tired Dave, who is being dragged around by Shawn, Brody, Cody and Mike

Shawn:"We won't let you. It has only been 1 day. You can do more than that, also, no one is hallucinating"

"To be honest" says Cody, really tired "The routine in the morning really tired me a lot"

"Don't let that drag you down! We still need to find the stash" said Shawn

"Sorry man, but I think I need a break" said Mike, while throwing himself to the floor, with Cody following him

"No" said Shawn 'Be like Brody! He-"

At that moment, Brody collapsed to the floor, followed by Dave

"No... This can't end like this" said Shawn, while kneeling

"Yes it can"A voice said

"What was that?" said Shawn. Then, Sugar appeared in front of him

"Sugar?" asked Shawn

"Yes, that's me! Good ol' Sugar. And I came here to ask you, Why are you hungry? Nature has so much to offer!"

"No" said Shawn, while seeing a raccoon and a few birds, transforming into meat loafs and nuggets.

"Not only nature, but your friends" said Sugar

"No" said Shawn, even weaker than before, as he saw his teammates transforming into giant hot dogs

"And yourself" said Sugar

"No..." Shawn said, while he saw his hands transforming into two big pieces of ham

"Am I hallucinating?" He asked

"Of course you are! Right now, you are convulsing on the ground"

Back to reality, Shawn was indeed convulsing on the ground, while saying random stuff

In that moment, the triad walks by, watching how badly the sharks ended up.

"Brody!" MacArthur exclaims, but Josse stops her

"Stick to the plan" she says.

After that, they all continue their way, without looking back to them

* * *

"Remember. First Tip, always think about food. Second tip, forget about the rest. Third tip, we need to find the stash" said Noah anxiously

"Wasn't it a bit different?" asked Junior

"I don't know. I...I just care about the food right now. I'm so hungry..."

Noah falls to the ground, defeated

"Oh boy" says Junior, while pulling him

 **Confessional**

Junior:"I guess the hunger is starting to really get him"

 **Ends Confessional**

Meanwhile, Devin and Sky struggle to continue to move Owen, with little to no success.

Sky:"It has been almost a day, and we only moved him 10 meters"

Devin:"I know, but I'm sure we will get repaid somehow."

Sky:"Yeah, well, I need results, not hope"

And, for their luck, something good happens

A thick, strong smell appears out of nowhere. Their noses are instantly invaded by this smell, giving them energy.

"Is that...the smell of food?" Devin asks.

"It is" says Sky "With all this hunger, I'm sure we can follow it to its source"

"Come on then!" Devin says

But just as they are about to leave, a rustling noise happens, and shadow covers Devin and Sky, who turn around to see the source, only to change their expressions of relief, to a expression of fear.

* * *

Shawn continues to have convulsions, until the strong essence appears, and wakes him up, as well as the rest of his friends.

No words are needed, as all of them run towards the source, really hungry.

They run through the forest, until they reach an opening, where they find a cave, and in front of the cave, tons of food, in all sizes and flavors

"FOOD" they all exclaim. Anxiously, they start running towards the stash. However, something scares them. The ground under starts to shook. A step is heard, each time stronger.

They all look to each other, scared.

Until...

He appears

A Hulk-Like version of Owen appears, angrily looking at the Sharks members. In his arms, he had Sky and Devin

"Help...us..." is the only thing Devin can say before Owen glares at him

"Don't...move" Shawn says quietly, scared of doing anything that can trigger Owen's anger

Owen walks up slowly towards Cody, breathing heavily in his ear, each time scaring Cody more and more. It was at that moment, where Owen licked Cody, and he was about to pee his pants, if it wasn't for the triad, who just appeared at the opening

"Here it is!" MacArthur cries out loud "I found the food!"

Josse and Courtney soon appear

"Finally!" Josse says, loudly "Victory is ours"

Soon, she feels that some one is breathing over her, and she turns around, only to see Owen staring at her. Until he lets out a roar that shook the bones of everyone there

"RUN!" Shawn exclaims, and everyone panics

All of the campers present at that moment run towards the pile of food, with Owen right on their tails.

Luckily, their fast enough to reach first, and the triad are the first to arrive.

"Yes!" Josse exclaims "We win!"

But her happiness is interrupted by Owen who also appears, and roars once again

It seems like the end for these campers.

However, the ground under them moves, and all of the campers are lifted from the ground in a net

"What the?!" Shawn exclaims "What's going on?"

"So, you guys feel for it too?"

Right next to them, are Noah and Junior

Junior:"We arrived a few minutes ago, and when we reached the entrance of the cave, we were trapped"

Josse:"Can anyone explain what's going on?"

"That's my call!"

Chris literally appears out of nowhere, and starts explaining

"So" Chris says "When i was making this challenge, I remember all the stuff I put you guys through, and I thought that just making you feel hungry wouldn't be enough. So, I made a twist"

"Every so often, I would lure some campers to a full completely filled with food. Those who came would be trapped in this net, and disqualified."

"We would every few hours, and you guys are the last of the bunch"

Sky:"Wait, the last of the bunch? You mean that we are the last to go?"

Chris:"Well, yeah. Have you seen the time?"

The chronometer appears once again, and i t shows that it has been almost a 100 hours since the challenge started.

"Wait, what?" They all exclaim

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Chris says "Time does fly when you are exhausted, and when you are walking in circles like the triad over there"

"So, its time to announce the winner of this challenge"

"Wait" Cody said "Aren't we all trapped here? Wouldn't that make it a triple tie?"

"Well, not actually. There is actually one camper left"

Josse:"And who is that?"

"Well well well, isn't this a surprise?"

Scott arrives at the scene, with a smug in his face

Chris:"That's right, Scott is the winner of the challenge. And with that, the Vicious Sharks are the winners of today's challenge!"

The sharks in the net start to celebrate, while Josse is cursing while trapped

"How did you do it?" Shawn asks to Scott

"It was nothing really, back in my house I spent way much more time without food"

 **Confessional**

Shawn:"It's incredible that Scott made us win the challenge. I think we can trust him more"

Scott:"Do you really think that's the only thing I did to win? I just had to do my own cheating around to win. Man, earning trust couldn't be easier"

Chris:"Yeah, with cheating, he just means that he helped me lure people to my traps, I just say this so it is clear"

 **Ends Confessional**

Chris:"As for the losers, it is once again, the Soaring Eagles!"

Josse is shocked by this answer

"WHAT?! HOW?!" she screams

"In comparison to the Lions, your team had the most campers who went to the cafeteria on purpose"

"What?! Who?!"

A TV appear, showing the cafeteria, where, from the Eagles team, where Rock, Ella, and Kitty, with the company of Sammy, Mickey, and Justin.

Chris:"Well, it really sucks to be you. Anyway, see ya in the elimination ceremony"

With this, Chris leaves the scene, and the net breaks, and everyone fall to the floor.

* * *

Hours later, the triad join once again, so the three can decide who to vote.

Courtney:"I still can't believe we lost, but we have to face reality"

MacArthur:"Yeah, me neither, I thought for sure we would win"

Josse:"I'm going to get my revenge on the Lions! They will pay for humiliating me not once, twice, and in a row!"

Courtney:"Focus, Josse. Let's start by taking revenge on one of these three"

Josse:"Right... Those who made us lose..."

MacArthur:"The ones responsible for our lose were Rock, Ella, and Kitty"

Courtney:"The three of them went to the cafeteria on their free will, since they couldn't stand the hunger"

"I know i could convince the rest of the team to vote one of them off, so don't worry, we will be able to vote one of them effectively"

MacArthur:"Yeah, me too. I can help convince. But, I'm not sure about who to vote off. I mean, the three of them have their good things and bad things"

Courtney:"Yeah, I made a list about what each one of them offers, and they all can serve a purpose, in their own way. For example, Rock could offer muscle, while Ella offers her singing ability, and Kitty offers the fact that she has her sister in the Lion team"

"Shut it" Josse says "I already made up my mind. I was thinking about who to vote off, and I came up with the conclusion a few hours ago"

MacArthur:"Well then, tell us. Save us some time"

Josse:"Well, because the actions of this person has caused us the most damage of all, we are voting off..."

* * *

 **Eliminated Campers:**

 **36.-Lindsay: Her dumbness distracted her and made her team to lose. Mainly because she made them lose a lot of time. Knowing it could happen again, they decided to take her out before it repeated**

 **35.-Cameron: His choices during the final phase of the King's Run leaded to the defeat of his team. Blaming him for the loss, the triad of Courtney, MacArthur and Josse convinces the rest of the team to kick him out.**

* * *

 **Well, most of you know the drill, but for those who are new, it is a pretty simple votation: Choose one of the mentioned campers, tell a reason, and I will count it for the votation. Votes can be sent via PM or a review, your call.** **Remeber, that there will be other factors that will count for the votation.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but to be honest, I'm actually happy to be back.**

 **Also, thanks for all the support you guys have shown to me all this time, and special thanks to all those fans who have waited for this chapter (the longest chapter yet!)**

 **Once again, thanks. Remember, that if** **you have any question, shipping or idea for the story, feel free to send it, I will read it and consider it for future usage. Also, if there is any camper you want me to develop more, tell me, so I will try to develop him/her more in the future.**

 **So once again thanks, and (hopefully) see you soon**

 **Peace off**

 **-Lovadren**


	7. The Ridoncolous Island-Episode 5

**Episode 5 is in, guys! Hope you enjoy the episode as much as I enjoy doing it.**

 **Now then, shall we begin?**

* * *

Don:"Last time, on The Ridoncolous Island."

"After sending flying the Bubble Boy, Cameron, our teams had to face another depraving challenge. They had to face hunger. No food for days!"

"Some went bonkers, others went berserk, and Scott ended up taking the gold, and winning the challenge for the Sharks, while the Eagles will end up with one camper going home"

"They will have to go through the bonfire ceremony once again, because three campers retired from the last challenge. Will it be Rock, Ella or Kitty? Find out now on the new episode of..."

"The Ridoncolous Island"

* * *

 **Betrayal on the Sea**

We start this episode where we left off in the last one. Once again, the Eagles lost the challenge, and the Triad isn't happy about it, mainly Josse.

Blaming their loss over three campers, she decides to unleash her full anger over them.

Finally, after thinking for a few minutes, she reveals her decision to MacArthur and Courtney. She whispers the answer to them, and then speaks normally once again.

Josse:"She is the one, she is the one who could be the biggest threat of them all. And also, because she annoys me"

"Finally" Courtney said "This time, at least it didn't took you two years to answer!"

"Meh" MacArthr says "I don't have a problem in kicking her off either. She kind of started to annoy me to, so I'm fine"

"Good" Josse says happily "Let's get rid of her then"

Their reunion ends, just as the bonfire ceremony starts

All the members of the Soaring Eagles take a seat, and as they sit, Josse looks to MacArthur and Courtney, both giving Josse a thumbs-up, meaning that they have been able of convincing enough people to vote her off.

As all the campers are in their respective tree stump, Chris starts talking

"Did you like the challenge?" said Chris taunting

All the team remained silent, just giving Chris angry looks

"Fine, fine" he said, annoyed "Let's get this over it"

 **Confessional**

One by one, all the campers in the team are shown voting

The Triad all voted for the same one, specially Josse, who voted with a really angry face

Also, worth mentioning, is Kitty, who said that:"I don't really have a reason to vote for you, but if it can keep me from getting eliminated, I'm in it"

 **Ends Confessional**

Once the votes where counted, there was no turning back.

Chris waves at Chef, who brought the metal tray, with a total of 10 marshmallows, ready to be delivered to all the campers, except for one.

"You know" Chris said "These votes really seem to be missing Drama. I really don't like that"

"Lets do this then! First marshmallow goes to..."

"Josse"

She smiles, and waves at her fans before picking her marshmallow

"MacArthur"

She jumps right in front of Chris, and picks up her marshmallow proudly, and eats it at once

"Trent"

He smiles, and walks towards Chris, and picks up his marshmallow

"Alejandro"

Unimpressed, he receives his marshmallow

"Noah and Junior"

They both smile, and pick up their respective sign of temporal security

"The next marshmallow goes to..."

"Ennui"

He walks and picks up his marshmallow. He looks at it, and doesn't eat it.

Chris gets a bit annoyed by this, since he didn't liked the no reaction of the goths. In fact, he was actually against making the goths participate, but he had to allow it, since they had enough votes to make it in.

"Next is..."

"Courtney"

She goes and picks her marshmallow fast, as she had been waiting for her marshmallow, as if she deserved it

"So, we are down to our final three! Rock, Ella and Kitty!"

The three of them realize the situation where they are, and start to share nervous looks. Even Ella, who was humming the whole time, remained silent this time around.

"The next marshmallow goes to..."

"Rock"

Although he was nervous at first, he became his older self once his name was heard. He did a air guitar solo, but just for a few seconds, to celebrate. He picks up his marshmallow, and enjoys it.

"So, we are down to two" Chris says, as if he was enjoying himself

Ella stopped any kind of sound, and for the first time, payed clear attention to the current situation.

Kitty meanwhile, was equally nervous, afraid that she would be kicked off the competition

"Tha last marshmallow...of today's bonfire ceremony...goes to"

Silence fills the place, only to be interrupted by Chris

"Kitty"

Kitty smiles, and runs for her marshmallow. Meanwhile, Ella wasn't so happy about it. She sighs deeply.

"Sorry" said Chris "but you are the one who got eliminated. On the other side, I'm happy because I won't hear you sing ever again"

Among their teammates, Josse looks towards Ella, with an evil smug on her face

 **Confessional**

Josse:" I know you are asking me, why her? Well, she was starting to be annoying with her singing. And also, there is also room for only one girl wearing a pink suit, and I am that one"

Trent:"You know, I will kind off miss her, she had a good voice for singing, so while I used the guitar, she would make a good singing pair"

Rock:"Dude! That girl saved my life! I was like duuuudeee (with a nervous tone), when I was among the last three, but then I was like duuudeee ( happy tone) when I was saved, but then I was like duuudeee ( sad tone) when she was the one kicked out. I have to step up my game dude! Or else, I won't make it out with the prize money!"

In his confessional, Ennui is silent for the most time, only to say a few words:"I won't miss her. Too colorful"

 **Ends Confessional**

The camera the switches off to the Dock of Shame, where another Plane of Shame was getting ready, with Ella inside of it. Chris then gives Ella a parachute, while Chef starts propelling the plane with a stick.

"Any last words?" said Chris

"Actually, I prepared a song for this moment. I will sing it to you now!"

"No, you won't" said Chris, making a signal to Chef, who managed to get the plane ready. With the signal, he lets the plane, with Ella inside" The Plane of Shame flies away pretty fast, and goes crashing down pretty quickly.

Not a scream was heard, since a flock of birds helped Ella arrive safely to ground, thanks to her singing.

Chris:"Well, that's all for today campers. Go in and have some rest. See ya!"

With this, the campers are sent back to sleep, after losing one of its members.

* * *

As a new day shines above the campers head, it's time for the Sharks to enjoy their mansion.

As planned by most of the guys in the team, they all decide to have a jacuzzi party in the morning, promoted by Brody

While a lot of noise is heard from the outside, inside we can see Shawn, Cody, Mickey, Izzy, Sammy, Brody and Scott. Sadly, people from other teams couldn't enter.

They all seem to have the time of their life, with loud music and everyone happy.

Between all of them, Shawn started to talk with Scott.

"Hey man, just wanted to thank you again. You made us win last time, so we really owe you one" Shawn said

"No prob Shawn" Scott replied "I'm doing it for the team. That's what matters now. Count on me whenever you want"

"Thanks man. You can count on me too"

Shawn turns around, to talk with the rest, meanwhile, Scott just smiles

 **Confessional**

Scott:"Earn his trust, check" then he laughs a bit

 **Ends Confessional**

While this conversation happened, Brody was talking with Mickey

Brody:"You okay little fella?"

"Well, not really, I think this high temperature is affecting me. I might pass-"

Mickey is interrupted, as he passed out because of the temperature.

Brody just watches as Mickey slowly sinks in the water, and then gasps

"Hey, I invited more people, where are they?"

The camera then focus outside the mansion, and then focuses on the Lions cabin

Inside of it, Justin is shown taking off his T-Shirt, only to look at himself without it, while smiling.

He left the door open on purpose, so anyone outside could see him. Of course, there was someone. In this case, it was Zoey, who is watching from a fair amount of distance, so it wouldn't be so obvious.

She sighs "He is really hot" she says for herself

She then starts daydreaming about Justin, only to be surprised by a familiar voice

"Hey" Mike says "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing" she says, trying to recover herself from the surprise

She then asks "What about the party in your mansion?"

"Oh, that's nothing. I came for you. You know, to spend some time together" Mike answers

"Oh, of course" Zoey says, sounding a little bit dissapointed

"Any problem?" Mike asks, worried

"Oh, nothing" Zoey says, then she sighs "You wouldn't understand"

The camera then zooms out, then switching towards the cabin were Justin was, revealing that he was hiding closely, not too close, but enough to hear most of the conversation clearly

 **Confessional**

Mike:"I don't know what's going on with Zoey. Ever since we got here, she is...avoiding me. We don't get together anymore, and she doesn't talk to me."

Zoey:"Okay, I get it. He still likes me, but ever since he lost all of his other personalities, I feel like I lost a big part of what I liked of him"

Justin:"Well, it seems she is almost infatuated by me. A little bit more, and it should be enough"

 **Ends Confessional**

While this discussion happened, Emma was spending some time with his boyfriend, Noah. While most of the time, they spent walking while holding hands, they end up sitting in the grass, having a conversation.

"So" Emma begins "I have seen you hanging out a lot with Junior lately"

"Oh" Noah says "The kid. Yeah, I kind of made an alliance with him. Is there any problem about that?"

"No, not at all" Emma answers "As long as it doesn't affect my chances of winning this competition, I'm okay with it"

"It just, surprises me. To see you, Noah, acting like a brotherly figure for him"

Noah looks at Emma, and says "No, its not like I'm being a brother to him. It's just that I feel pity for him, and I know that if he sticks with me, he won't get eliminated"

"I can't believe you are turning into a softy" Emma says while laughing to him

"No, its not...just...just forget it" Noah says, skeptically

Emma just laughs, and hugs Noah :"Don't worry, I understand you. I'm just happy that you just found another friend"

Noah then smiles back to Emma:"You are always right, Emma"

They seem to be about to kiss, before a helicopter starts to hover above them.

Out of the pilot seat, Don appears, with a megaphone in hand. He turns it on, and starts talking

"If you lovers are done being all lovey down there, we have a challenge to do! Meet with everyone in the dock, and go in swimwear"

Don flies away, leaving the couple

Emma:"We...should get going"

Noah:"Good idea"

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Don appeared in the air, all the teams were in the docks. Everyone was wearing their respective swimwear.

Most notably out of the group, were Jacques and Alejandro, wearing both Speedo swimwear and Mickey, who was wearing a swimsuit that covered his entire body, to protect himself from most adversities.

However, there was one camper who stood up the most, at least for some. His shirtless chest was perfectly built, and his teeth was shining. At least, it had some effect on Zoey, who was hypnotized by his looks, which definitely caused some discomfort on Mike.

"So, where is Don?" said Josse, impatiently

"Right here" Don said, as he descended from the helicopter

"Greetings Campers" he said "And welcome to today's challenge"

"Today, we are focusing more on the Ridoncolous aspect, from the Ridoncolous Race series, and we are having today a race for victory"

"Great" said MacArthur "It will be just us running around the place for a Chill Zone? No big deal"

"I'm glad you asked that. Because it isn't that simple" Don said

"Today's challenge will be divided in 2 sections"

"In the first part, four members of each team will have to complete a certain task. Once your team completes the first part, you can then proceed to the next part"

"Also, the campers that will participate in each section have already been determined, so no need to waste time in choosing"

"For the first part, the teams are the following

"For the Lions, are Jacques, Sky, Emma and Devin"

"For the Sharks, we have Mickey, Izzy, Dawn and Dave"

"And for the Eagles, we have Noah, Josse, Trent and Kitty"

"The rest of you, step aside"

Once the rest of the campers stood outside, Don continued with the presentation.

"Your task is, for each one of you, to recover 4 flags with your team badge on it. And, only one flag by camper. Once your team has recollected the four flags, the four of you must meet me in the dock once again"

"Any questions? No?"

"Okay then. On your marks, get set..."

"GO"

With this, the chosen campers jump right into the water, starting their search for the flags. Most notably, both Ice Dancers made quite an impressive jump in the water, to which Don answered with a sign that said 10

 **Confessional**

Josse:"There is no way I'm losing this challenge. I WILL win, and I will do everything to make sure it happens that way"

Mickey:"To be honest with you, I'm not a big fan of water. There are so many dangerous animals down there, and the moment you realize that fish pee in the water, you can't see it the same way"

Devin:"I remember when we were in Hawaii, and one of us had to look for a ring underwater. This must be the same thing"

 **Ends Confessional**

A montage starts showing how all the campers struggle underwater, trying to find their flags, Sadly, Devin was wrong about this challenge being the same to the Hawaii challenge. Don forgot to mention that there are underwater mines in this section. A few seconds later after they jumped into the water, a explosion is heard, and Devin went flying through the air, and crashed back into the docks.

While the rest were looking for their rings, most of them didn't have good luck. As soon as Mickey entered the water and started searching for his flag, he indeed found one, but it was soon snatched by Izzy, leaving Mickey without his flag. This resulted on Izzy swimming back to the surface, and delivering her flag. Her whole team cheered, knowing that they had the advantage.

Meanwhile, Jacques was searching for his flag, which he found, alongside a flag with the emblem of the Soaring Eagles. He grabbed it, and went towards Josse, who gladly accepted the flag from his partner. However, she also grabbed his flag "by accident", and dropped it in the nearest cave. Jacques swimmed towards it, only to find himself face to face with an electric eel, which wrapped around him and electrocuted him.

On the other hand, things were running really smoothly for the Soaring Eagles. Trent found two other flags of his team, and gladly shared one with Kitty, allowing both of them to reach for the surface, alongside Josse, giving the advantage to the Soaring Eagles.

Noah however, wasn't looking for a flag of his team, he was actually looking for a flag of the Roaring Lions, since they were the only team who haven't found yet a single flag.

 **Confessional**

Noah:"What can I say? We had the advantage. I guess I could do something for her"

 **Ends Confessional**

He eventually found one, and went for Emma, to give her the flag. When he found his girlfriend, she was also looking for him. She also was looking for a flag for Noah. When they both found each other, they gave the other their corresponding flags, and swam towards the surface. At the moment they were in the surface, a shocked Jacques also appeared, with his recovered flag.

Don:"With this, the Soaring Eagles have the advantage, and move on to the next challenge!"

The team celebrates, and move to the pier, where three boats are waiting or them.

Don:"This challenge will involve everyone who did not swim for the flags. Four campers will drive this boat to the other side of this island. In your case, it will be MacArthur, Courtney, Junior and Rock. The rest will also go in the boat, but on these boxes" Don shows a group of flimsy, wooden crates

"The only condition is that everyone must arrive, and also those boxes must arrive in one piece. If they somehow get destroyed, you must come back and get another one"

The two remaining campers, Alejandro and Ennui get inside one crate each, and they get loaded on the boat. Junior tries to get on the handle of the boat, however he is pushed away by Courtney

Junior:"Hey, I know how to drive!"

Courtney:"Yeah, but you are just a kid, and I want to win"

The camera zooms out, showing Don watching both challenges

Don:"The challenge intensifies as the Soaring Eagles take the lead, and the Lions and Sharks struggle to not get in last. Who will win? Tune in after the commercials.

* * *

The camera zooms back to the underwater challenge. Sky managed to get her flag, alongside Dawn. Only Mickey, who was struggling with a shark, ironically, Devin, who was struggling with explosions, and Dave, who just didn't have any luck, where underwater.

Whoever, this would change, since Dave managed to find his flag. And when he went back to the surface, another explosion happened, where Devin flew through the air once again, but this time, a flag fell into his hand, due to the explosion.

While the Lions moved to their next challenge, the Sharks were left behind, since Mickey couldn't find his flag.

However, in the next minute, he finally came out, with some shark bites all over his body, but with the flag in his hand.

 **Confessional**

Mickey:"Note to myself, I have to add sharks to the list of never getting close to them again"

 **Ends Confessional**

By the moment the Sharks arrived to the scene, the Lions already set sail. Justin was driving the boat, while Zoey gazed at him, and both Lorenzo and Jasmine tried to keep the crates from falling. Inside of these, where Owen, Crimson, Duncan and Gwen.

Moments later, the Sharks sailed. Shawn, Cody, Mike and Brody were driving the boat, while inside the crates where Scott, Sammy and Heather.

They needed to be fast, since there was a lot of distance between them and the Eagles.

Mike:"At this rate, we will never reach them! They are too ahead of us!"

However, Shawn had an idea. He knew that all that practice for the zombie apocalypse would help him one day. He grabbed the steering wheel

And before he could do anything, a mine blew up below them.

Don:"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. There are also a few mines in this section"

However, it was for good. The explosion propelled the team forward, flew over the Lions, for their surprise, and landed right in front for the Eagles.

"All right" said Cody, as they just jumped to first place.

They kept moving forward, much for the dismay of Courtney. She then turned around to Mac Arthur

Courtney:"MacArthur! Do something! We need to make them go last!"

MacArthur:"What do you want me to do? I can use my taser on them"

Courtney:"No, we would be penalized! Listen, you have to trick Brody, I know he is your boyfriend, but its the only way for us to win"

MacArthur:"But we are fine in second place! We won't get eliminated!"

Courtney:"Are you even listening?! We are here to win! Not for second place!"

This was a hard decision for her, the prize or the man.

Either she tricked him and moved to first place, but probably lose his trust; or don't trick him, but probably get the hate of Courtney.

She thought about it for a few seconds, and then decided to act

"OH BRODY! HELP!" she screamed, managing to get the attention of the surfer

He looked back to the Eagles boat,only to see MacArthur falling to the sea.

"MacArthur!" he shouted, and in an act of instinct, he jumped to save her loved one. Sadly, his team didn't notice this. And Brody when he arrived to the spot where MacArthur fell, he noticed that she was absent. He managed to look back towards the boats, and MacArthur was looking at him. She kept a sad expression, as she only got further and further away.

He felt like an idiot in that moment, and started to swim back to his boat, however it was too far away. He only could do one thing: keep swimming towads an uncertain goal.

 **Confessional**

Brody:"I couldn't believe MacArthur did that!" he says while crying "Why would she trick me like that? Why?"

MacArthur:"I'm sorry Brody, but I also want to get the money"

 **Ends Confessional**

* * *

The Sharks finally arrive to the other side of the Island, with a good advantage over the rest.

They get off the boat, and unload the crates, and arrive where Don is

Cody:"We did it! We are in first place"  
Don:"That's what you should say, but I'm afraid you aren't"

"What?!" Shawn exclaims "But there is no one else here!"

Don:"The problem is, you are missing a camper"

Mike, Shawn and Cody then realize who is missing

The three of them:"BRODY!"

The three jump back into their boat, and backtrack to find Brody

They tried to find him as fast as possible, and in fact, they did. They managed to find him, and tried to made their way back to land.

Sadly, by the moment they did arrive, the other two teams already unloaded their ships, and won the challenge

Don:"The Eagles win!" The team celebrates their victory, while the Lions were relieved that no one of their team would be eliminated.

It was true that the Sharks were sad, but no one was as sad as Brody. When he got off the boat, he saw MacArthur, and she saw Brody.

"Brody..." she said "Let me explain this"

Brody just saw her with a sad face, and exploded in tears, and got away from there. He couldn't bear the idea that MacArthur, had just betrayed him for the sake of winning.

 **Confessional**

MacArthur:"Brody...I'm sorry"  
Courtney:"In the end, she did the right choice. We won, after all, why wouldn't that be great?! Everyone is happy with this outcome"

Then, Brody is shown, crying during his confessional.

* * *

It was nighttime once again. And it was time for voting who would get the boot this time.

The Vicious Sharks were reunited in the bonfire ceremony, with only Don there. Next to him, there was a Don Box

The campers where all looking nervously to each other. The only one who wasn't doing that was Brody, who was too busy crying.

Don:"I didn't expect that the Don Box would come back as a marshmallow dispenser, but i have to admit that it is good idea"

"So" he continued "In this Don Box there are 10 marshmallows. That means that one of you will get eliminated tonight."  
"Who will it be, I wonder? Perhaps Mickey, who was the one who took the longest in finding a flag for their team"

Mickey:"It wasn't my fault! There was a Shark who kept attacking me..."

Don:"Or maybe Brody? After all, he was the one who got tricked, and made the team lose when they had the advamtage..."

Brody is only shown crying

Don remains silent for a few seconds

"Well then" he proceeds "Let's get to voting..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NOW!"

* * *

 **Eliminated Campers:**

 **36.-Lindsay: Her dumbness distracted her and made her team to lose. Mainly because she made them lose a lot of time. Knowing it could happen again, they decided to take her out before it repeated**

 **35.-Cameron: His choices during the final phase of the King's Run leaded to the defeat of his team. Blaming him for the loss, the triad of Courtney, MacArthur and Josse convinces the rest of the team to kick him out.**

 **34.-Ella: She was one of three campers who abandoned the challenge by their own free will. For making the team lose the challenge, Josse convinced the rest to vote her off. Also, Josse didn't like that there was another one wearing pink on her team.**

* * *

 **Well, guys, you know how to do this. Simple votation: Choose one of the characters on the team, mention a valid reason, and I will count your vote for the votation. You can send your vote through a review and PM.** **Remember, that there may be other factors that may count for the votation.**

 **Thanks for the support you all guys are giving to me, it helps me a lot to continue doing this series. If you liked, follow the story so you can see who gets eliminated and to see who in the end receives the prize money.**

 **Once again, if you have any idea of shipping, challenges, or any question in general, feel free to tell me. I will try to answer it/consider the idea for future usage. If you want me to develop a certain character more, feel free to tell me.**

 **So, once again, thanks for all your support, and see you soon!**

 **Peace off**

 **-Lovadren**


End file.
